It Must Be Magic
by GazingUpAtTheMoon
Summary: Bellamy is excited for his sister to join him at school, but for the most part the two live separate lives with separate groups of friends. Third year, though, things start to change, worlds begin to collide, and he no longer sees Clarke Griffin as simply being one of his younger sister's friends. (The 100 Hogwarts AU, eventual Bellarke)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Andddd let's keep on riding that Bellarke train all the way to next year, yay! (*internal screaming*)

This is my first 100 AU, a Hogwarts one no less. I feel extreme pressure with this one and it's only the first chapter, so please be kind! (Any HP mistakes I have made or will make I apologize profusely for, I do so unintentionally). Important note about this story: Bellamy is **one year older** than Octavia and co. Same goes for Wick, Miller, and Jasper. I know it's not accurate according to the 100 universe but I'm pulling the author card with this one. Any other age differences with characters yet to be introduced I'll be sure to make apparent in the story. (Simple hint too: if the character was fist/primarily Bellamy's friend, safe bet is he or she is his age. Same goes for Octavia, unless otherwise said so).

And just cause I plan on this being a long story, heads up that this is a primarily Bellarke fic. Though other ships may appear (ex, Clexa) they will be my end game. And there will also be some Linctavia, Wicken, Miller/Monty (ship name?), and possible others.

Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!

* * *

Bellamy didn't care if he was shouting at the top of his lungs, clapping his hands so hard it hurt, or pounding his feet in a way that made the table shake with each thump. Nope, he didn't care at all. Because his little sister just got placed in his house. Gryffindor.

Octavia was blushing madly as she scurried between the rows of students over to where he was sitting, her eyes looking at him with embarrassment but the smile she had showing just how happy she really was.

"Could you please sit down," She hissed, grabbing the sleeve of his robe and pulling him down with her. "You are so embarrassing Bell."

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed, completely ignoring her and ruffling her hair. "I'm so proud of you!"

Octavia ducked away with him with a shout. " _Bellamy!_ " Still, she was smiling. "Now could you shut up for a sec? I want to see where my friends get placed."

 _Friends?_ Bellamy raised his eyebrow at that. They were, though he loathed to say it, mudbloods. Magical beings with muggle parents. Not that he really cared, and neither did Octavia, but it basically had alienated them from the rest of the wizarding world until the day Bellamy's invitation had flown in, clutched in the beak of a puffy brown owl. Even ignoring that, the Blake siblings had never been the most sociable bunch. They were on the poorer side of the middle class and spent all their free time trying to make sure dinner was on the table every night. Their mother, bless her soul, was always sick in bed and her medical bills didn't really help the situation. Friends, than, became a luxury neither of them could afford. When Bellamy's invitation to Hogwarts had come he nearly considered not going. His mother and Octavia were more important than his education. But then a second letter was delivered a day later, written from Albus Dumbldore himself. His mother never told him what it said, but whatever the contents had held it had ensured that he (and now Octavia) could attend school and not leave their mother in poverty.

"That's Raven," Octavia whispered next to him. "She's super cool,"

Bellamy noticed a tanned skin girl with brown hair in a high ponytail strut up to the sorting hat, not looking the smallest bit nervous as she did. She actually smirked when Professor Griffin plopped it on her head, and then grinned larger as the hat began to whisper things in her ear. As if the conversation she was having the magical item was amusing. Not a second later it bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

Octavia and Bellamy clapped with the rest of the room, than grew silent when another girl took her turn with the hat.

Her skin was pale, making her blue eyes pop out, and her hair was long and luminous. Blonde. Bellamy definitely liked blonde. She wasn't as confident as the Raven girl had been, but she wasn't exactly nervous either. She just looked…ready. Comfortably ready. She did wave at Professor Griffin, who in turn beamed back at her-a little too merry for just some student about to get sorted though.

"That's Clarke," Octavia supplied. "She's Professor Griffin's daughter. I sat with her and Raven on the train ride here."

 _Oh_. Bellay had heard the rumors that Professor's Griffins daughter was going to attend this year, but hadn't paid them much mind. It really mean anything to him either way. He had figured the girl would have to be some goody two shoes nerd to have such an esteemed mother and as he watched Clarke sit patiently with the sorting hat on her, he wondered if he would be right. "She your friend too?" He asked casually.

Octavia shrugged. "Maybe"

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced a few beats later.

Professor Griffin's face faltered for a second, but it was enough for Bellamy to catch. She herself had been in Gryffindor back in the day and had probably excepted her daughter to follow in her footsteps. For her to be placed in Slytherin, their rival house? She was most definitely not happy about that.

Clarke, though, didn't seem to be too shocked at the outcome. She smiled just as happily as everyone else, and bounced over to her new family.

Bellamy finally noticed the frown at Octavia's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…well, we all got along so well on the train. I had hoped…"

"Don't worry about it O. Just because you're not in the same house doesn't mean you won't be friends. You know how close me and Wick are and he's in Ravenclaw."

"I guess…"

"Seriously. Don't sweat it. This year's going to be awesome, right?" He bumped her shoulder and smiled encouragingly.

O smiled back. "Right."

* * *

It turned out Bellamy was right. ( _As usual_ he had boasted, to which Octavia had just rolled her eyes). Though the three girls were in different houses, they became the best of friends. They even forwent hanging out in their own dormitories just so they could sit and do whatever they felt like doing together in house neutral areas. (Octavia loved the outdoors while Clarke preferred the library— O complained about it on more than one occasion). It helped that they all shared the same classes as well.

Bellamy was happy Octavia was happy, really he was, but once and while he couldn't help but feel a little neglected. He loved his sister more than the world and for majority of their lives all it had been was him and her against the world. True, he had left for school first but he had always eagerly awaited the day Octavia would join him at Hogwarts.

But he understood Octavia now had a life separate from him, and respected it.

They found their rhythm that first year at Hogwarts, albeit any awkwardness that might have occurred trying to do so. Only a year separated the Blake sibling's ages but it was enough to cause some of a divide in their lives. Octavia was always either with Raven and Clarke or Bellamy and the two groups barely intermixed save some meals in the Dining Hall. They shared no classes together nor the same group of friends. Of course they were both in Gryffindor and had _that_ group of friends, but that was different.

Save the pleasantries that came with sharing Octavia, Bellamy had little to no relationship with Clarke or Raven. There was the polite _hellos_ and _how are yous_ but that was about it. At least, for the first year it was.

The summer that followed brought more of Octavia's world into his own. Clarke and Raven were _always_ over his house. There, it was a lot harder to avoid them. It confused him at first, since the Blake house really wasn't anything special (though he would never say it out loud). But Octavia would confide in him one late summer night, sweat on their backs and melting ice cones in their hands, that Raven was a orphan and had been adopted by a less than pleasant woman (who may or may not be involved in some illegal business practices) who cared more about the check she got each month than Raven herself.

"And Clarke?" Bellamy had asked.

Octavia just shrugged. "She just likes leaving her house."

There was probably more to it than that, but Bellamy guessed not even Octavia had been told that story.

When second year came around, Octavia and Bellamy again began to separate. Again they shared no classes and Bellamy had been taken on as Chaser for the quidditch team. When he wasn't studying, he was practicing, and what little free time he had could barely be split between his sister and his friends. Bellamy figured, with time, he would learn to balance it all. There was still meals (at least the ones he could attend) that he got a little breather. Clarke and Raven now always ate with Octavia or she with them. Bellamy was on much friendlier terms with them now (as they practically lived at his house in the summer) but it was still nothing he would really call special. It wasn't like he would ever be with one of them alone if Octavia wasn't there.

That year Octavia almost failed charms (which doubly sucked because Professor Griffin was the one in charge). Bellamy got sent to the hospital wing seven times due to Quidditch injuries. Gryffindor also lost the Cup (Hufflepuff got it, his friend Jasper had been particularly obnoxious about it). Clarke apparently made friends with an asshole name Murphy, a Syltherin like her, who Octavia couldn't stand. Professor McGonagall ducked their house twenty points on two separate occasions: one, because Octavia got caught leaving the Slytherin dormitory and sneaking around the halls _after hours_ for a _second_ time. And two, because Bellamy and his best friend Miller had hexed a Ravenclaw chaser who had called the Blakes mudbloods (she had, however, patted him proudly on the back and gave a wink after doling out the punishment). Raven found her calling in potions which lead her to acknowledge Wick's existence, as he loved potions as well (the two did not hit off). Bellamy had heard Octavia gossiping to Harper in front of the fireplace late one night about a Hufflepuff named Finn who apparently was the biggest (and hottest) flirt in the castle.

Summer came again but this time without Clarke. She went traveling with her parents all over the world until school started up again but sent letters and presents to her friends with each new country she visited (Bellamy had even gotten a history book from Rome, written in Latin, based from the one conversation they had once shared about their interests). Raven kept on with her visits and had even accosted Bellamy one night with a drunk kiss after being dared by Octavia (he had yelled at them both for the drinking and just rolled his eyes about the kissing. Raven couldn't have been less embarrassed).

Third year. That was the year things began to change.

The separate worlds Bellamy and Octavia had were about to collide, and it all started with a hex.

"What did you do?" Octavia growled, not bothering to lower her voice as she marched up to Bellamy in the hallway. Students quickly dodged out of her way, and one who was too slow to do it almost got tackled to the ground.

Bellamy glanced at Miller in confusion. "What did I do?"

"Hell if I know."

"Don't act so innocent!" She hissed, poking him hard in the chest. "You know exactly what you did!"

Behind her was Clarke, looking just as livid. He had barely seen her since coming back to the caste, and couldn't even fathom what he could have done to annoy her as well.

"O, I have no idea-"

"Atom!" Octavia snapped. "What did you do to Atom?"

 _O, that_. Yea, he had actually done something in regards to that. Nothing terrible of course. He had just scared the kid…a little. Bellamy had heard, through the grapevine, that a Hufflepuff named Atom was sniffing-in a flirtatious manner-around Octavia. He didn't know much about the kid as Bellamy didn't really have a lot of friends in Hufflepuff save Jasper And it was exactly Jasper, in the name of protecting his friend's little sister, who had spilled the beans about Atom.

But a impossible to wash stink bomb and harmless hex that turned his ears pointy and blue for two weeks was really nothing to get that mad about.

"Octavia, he's fine-"

"It doesn't matter that he's fine! You've embarrassed me! It had nothing to do with you Bell!"

"I'm your brother-"

"So what?! That doesn't make you my keeper! Who I choose to talk to or do anything with is _my_ business, not _yours_." And with that she twirled around, stomping away in a huff. There would surely be more hell to pay in the dormitory later tonight.

"Sucks man," Miller snickered, backing away with a salute. "Good luck with that, I got class."

He nearly forgot Clarke was still there until he ran right into her to get to his own class.

"Excu-"

"The hex you did," She said curtly, leveling him with a cool gaze. "That could have really hurt Atom."

She looked pissed, but in a very calm way. Like in a I'll-kill-you-with-just-my-stare. It was kind of more off setting than Octavia's blatant and loud rage. Bellamy met it with a smirk, determined to show her just how much she _didn't_ affect him. This was just Octavia's younger friend after all.

"It was harmless."

"You could have screwed it up. One mispronunciation of a word and he could of-"

"But he didn't. Don't see what you're getting all worked up over Princess." He heard, around the school, it was the nickname everyone had dubbed her with. Professor Griffin's daughter with straight A grades. Hogwarts royalty. He used it just to annoy her.

And it worked. Clarke's composure finally cracked, if only a little. Her cheeks flushed faintly and her eyes narrowed even more so. Through gritted teeth she growled, "Just for future reference for any guy Octavia happens to like. It _is_ none of your business and it's certainly not your business to go _hexing_ innocent people."

"She's _my_ sister," Bellamy warned, his possessiveness taking over.

"And she's _my_ friend. Get over yourself and act like a mature human being." Than just like Octavia, she made her dramatic exit.

Bellamy had been five minutes late to class. Ironically, it had been Professor Griffin's.

And apparently, Clarke just wasn't someone he could write off as his younger sister's friend.

It was later that Bellamy learned how Octavia had pinned him for Atom's misfortunes. Jasper told him the whole story as they practiced throwing a quaffle around.

Apparently Wells Jaha, Professor Jaha's son, was a Hufflepuff and a very close family friend to Griffin. So close that he and Clarke actually called each other cousins. Bellamy had heard the name occasionally at his house but figured it was just some other guy the girls would gossip about. Wells was friends with Atom and though Bellamy had put the fear of Voldemort into him, Atom couldn't help but spill the identity of his attacker to his friend. So Atom told Wells, Wells told Clarke, and Clarke told Octavia.

"Just let it blow over," Jasper suggested, catching the quaffle. "Atom has already set his sights on someone else. She apparently digs the faerie ears."

As if _that_ made anything better.

"What's the story with this Wells guy," Bellamy heard himself asking before actually thinking about it. "He and Clarke really that close?" Not that he cared. Really, he didn't. He was just curios is all. Had to know the kind of people his sister might be hanging out with.

"Yup, peas in a pod." Jasper replied. "He's a cool guy, though, I like him. Clarke too. She's funny, but in like a smart way."

"A huh," Bellamy replied, his mind already somewhere else. Somewhere not concerning a certain blonde. And since when did Jasper hang out with her?

* * *

"Dude, you have to get me in."

Bellamy raised his eyebrow as Wick plopped down opposite him at the dining table. "Get you in where exactly?"

"Not where, with who. Your friend, Raven."

"She's not my friend. She's my sister's friend."

"So you have a in."

"Wick, what do you want to do with her? Can't you go and scam some other girl?"

"It's not a scam!" Wick protested, actually looking offended by the idea. "I actually might, in a way, like her. She's infuriating."

"Oh, and is that what everyone wants in a girl now a days?"

"Yes! Trust me, when you find the girl who makes you want to kill her then yourself, than you'll know. She is so smart, like brilliant actually, but is a cocky son of a bitch about it. She's witty as hell and doesn't let anyone get away with their shit. There's only one problem."

Bellamy plopped a grape into his mouth then grinned. "Let me guess, she's not a fan of your charming personality?"

"Alas, so few are. But the only time we see each other is in Potions class, she's needs to see me in a more casual setting. Which is where you come in."

"Wick, I told you-"

"Come on, do me a solid will you? Who helped you pass your first year with Snape? He would have failed your sorry ass had it not been for me."

"Wick-"

" _Blake_ "

"Fine! Just leave me to my lunch in peace!"

It turns out, even though Bellamy was trying to do a good thing for Wick, it didn't work out.

Bellamy knew Octavia and the girls liked to hand out near a willow tree (not _that_ willow tree) on the grounds after their charms class. So he had grabbed Wick and planned for a casual run in, even bringing some chocolate frogs with him (they were Octavia's favorite).

It had all gone fine, at first.

Octavia had been a little miffed at Bellamy's presence. Raven had been a little miffed at Wick's presence. Clarke just look unimpressed, as if she knew exactly what they were trying to pull off. But everyone got over it, went on their best behavior, and actually started engaging in some friendly conversation.

Raven and Wick bantered, but it wasn't vicious. Bellamy listened as Clarke and Octavia discussed their history homework, putting in his own input every now and then (he loved history). They all had a good laugh over a kid making his own skin peppered with purple polka dots in potions. It had all been dandy.

Then it wasn't.

"So Raven," Octavia began, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. "I saw you darting in the broom closet with someone the other day. Tell us, who's the guy?"

Wick's face paled.

"You're with someone?" Clarke exclaimed. "How could you not tell us?"

She blushed, Raven Reyes was actually blushing, and ducked her head. "I wanted to tell you but I wanted to make sure it was serious first."

"So spill!" Octavia demanded.

"Well, you know him actually. You know, my neighbor?"

Bellamy wasn't sure who she was hinting to, but he noticed Clarke now mirrored Wick's face. Pale. A surprised-disappointed-pale.

"Finn?" Octavia laughed. "Dang, way to take him off the market! But I thought you two were practically like brother and sister?"

"Ew, no way. We're kind of like Clarke and Wells. Except, you know, we actually wanna bang each other. I've always had a crush on him but I never knew if he felt the same. Until now that is. This summer we actually started flirting with each other, like serious flirting, and then when school started I just went for it and kissed him."

Clarke jumped up, her eyes wide and horrified.

"Clarke?" Raven asked.

"I-I have to go," She stuttered. "I just remembered that I-ah, forgot about some homework. It's due tomorrow. Um, yea, bye." She dashed away, ignoring Raven and Octavia's pleas for her to wait.

The whole group sort of dissipated after that. Wick left in a rush, upset himself, and then Octavia started freaking out over forgetting the same homework Clarke did (they did share the same classes). So Bellamy left with her, splitting with Raven in the castle to go to their own dormitories.

* * *

"Bell," Octavia said quietly a couple days later. Her eyes were downcast and her face grim. Had hadn't seen her look this sad in a while.

Bellamy immediately moved over on the couch, patting the spot next to him for her to sit down. "What's wrong O?"

"It's not me, exactly. It's Clarke and Raven. And I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"Remember that guy, Finn, Raven was talking about? The one she was getting serious with?"

"Yea?"

"Well, apparently, Raven was the only one thinking they were actually getting serious. He was, ah, seeing someone else."

Bellamy didn't really know Finn. He had saw him in passing, and knew Jasper hung out with him. Beyond that, though, they had little to no reason to care about each other. So the news didn't really bother him, much, but the gentleman in him grew a little irritated that anyone would do that to someone. Shockingly, he actually felt a wave of protectiveness for Raven at the news. "That sucks" He offered lamely, knowing it wasn't enough but not really sure what else to say. Was he supposed to offer to beat the guy up? He was sure Octavia, and Raven for that matter, wouldn't like that.

She sighed. "Yea, it does. What sucks even more is who he was seeing behind her back." O bit her bottom lip before supplying the name. "It was Clarke."

Bellamy's body gave a small jump in surprise. Clarke? Perfect Clarke? Protective friend Clarke? Seeing the guy her best friend was? That didn't sound right. At all.

"She didn't know," Octavia said quickly. "She was being quiet about Finn too. Apparently Clarke has a had crush on him to but never really said anything. And, ugh, she just kissed him one day too and they've been doing _whatever_ since then. She doesn't really do hookups, so when she and Finn started she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Didn't want to jinx it and all, you know? So, basically,-"

"Clarke didn't know about Finn and Raven. And Raven didn't know about Finn and Clarke." Bellamy answered.

"Yea. We said this sucked right?"

"Might have mentioned it."

"Anyways, once Clarke found out, cause Raven finally said something, she confronted Finn about the whole thing. Apparently she wanted to keep in under wraps, to break things off with him and brush it under the rug so Raven wouldn't get hurt."

"Guessing it didn't turn out that way?"

"Finn, the jerk, decided if he was losing anyone it was gonna be Raven, not Clarke. So he told Raven everything and then, well, you can guess the rest."

"Raven's pissed at Clarke and everyone's pissed at Finn?"

"But I don't care about him!" Octavia groaned. "I think even Raven and Clarke could care less at this point. It's _them_ I'm worried about. They're not talking and it's awkward and weird and I don't know what the hell to do. I've never had friends Bell, so how the hell do I fix this?"

Bellamy let out his own sigh. It was a fucked up situation, no doubt, and it was all because of that jerk Finn that it was happening. Now his stupidity and its consequences were affecting his sister. "I could hex him. Quick and easy."

"Bell," Octavia warned but a smile was threatening her lips. "Be serious!"

"O, there's nothing for you to fix. This is between Clarke and Raven. They have to work it out. Trust me on this, wait it out and soon enough everything will be okay again."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Apparently, the universe again wanted to make life difficult for him. Clarke and Raven didn't get over their spat as soon as expected and Octavia grew more miserable everyday over it.

She didn't know who to hang out with anymore since the two of them wouldn't go near each other, so Octavia decided to play it neutral and not go near either of them. Harper was happy to console her during these "dark" times, especially when it was proving too much a task for Bellamy.

He was going to have to take matters into his own hands at this point.

Getting Jasper to gather some intel from Wells, Bellamy discovered Clarke's favorite alone space was the third floor in the library, near a statue of a griffin (ironic) that was placed in some dark corner that was all but forgotten by the general populace. He found her there, lounging on a mountain of pillows she had stacked up against the beast's paws.

"Princess," He greeted, stopping right before her so that the tip of his boots nearly touched her outstretched legs. "We need to talk,"

"Do tell," Clarke said, faux happiness in her tone.

There was nowhere else to sit so, ignoring her grumbling, Bellamy plopped down next to Clarke on the pillows. He stretched his legs out too, figuring he should get comfortable during this uncomfortable conversation. "You need to get over your fight with Reyes."

Clarke whipped her head towards him. "I don't know who you think you are-"

"Look, don't bite my head off okay? I come in peace. Octavia told me what happened because she's upset. She's never had friends before so she is at a total loss of what to do right now. I told her there is nothing she can do-"

"Which is true-"

" _But_ ," He gave her a silencing look. "Obviously letting this blow over by itself is not working. This Finn guy is obviously a dick, so why let him ruin your guys friendship?"

All the tension in her face seemed to slowly melt away at Bellamy's words. Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, seemingly very tired, and blew out a sigh. "He isn't worth it. But honestly, it's not about him. Raven is mad that I tried to hide everything that happened. And yea, I guess I lied. But I just didn't want to hurt her…I was already hurting enough knowing the truth."

"I get it," Bellamy said, losing his own sharp tone. "Really. But the best thing to do now is just bite the bullet. She's pissed, take it and get over it. Be friends again. You'll laugh about this in a month, trust me. Drama seems to go with freshman territory."

"Knocking my age there Blake?"

"Most definitely Princess."

She grinned and Bellamy found himself doing the same.

"I'm sorry about Octavia. This sucks this has to affect her."

"Yea, we've already gone over how much this sucks."

"I'm surprised." Clarke said, actually bumping his shoulder. "A boy hurts your sister, even unintentionally, and you aren't' calling for blood? Change of heart?"

"Maybe. But I knew I'd have her, you, and Reyes on my back if I so much as looked at him the wrong way."

Clarke let out a laugh. "You know, maybe this time, I would have let it pass."

"Well, the day's still young."

A beat of silence passed, and Bellamy wasn't sure if the conversation was done and he should get up and leave. He made the slightest movement when Clarke blew out a sigh, low and sad. He snuck a peek her way, and a pang nipped at his heart when he noticed how dark her blue eyes were. Sad. Dark and sad and defeated. He had never seen Clarke Griffin look this way.

"He was…my first boyfriend," Clarke whispered, her voice quivering. "If we were even in a relationship. I-I hadn't even told Octavia and Raven that. I'm just so _embarrassed_. I've never been with a boy before. Never felt anything for anyone before. And you know what he said to me?"

Bellamy remained silent but nodded his head.

"That he wanted to be with me and hadn't said anything because he and Raven had history. That Raven just kissed him and he couldn't say no. That he wanted to see us both till an opportunity arose where he could break up with Raven slowly and hurt her feelings the least. I mean, what the hell? Seriously. _What the hell_ was he thinking with that crap?"

"He's an idiot and an ass." Bellamy replied without hesitation. "There's really no better of an explanation."

Clarke laughed mirthlessly. "Yea, guess there's not."

"Clarke," Yes, he used her real name. No, he wasn't going to think too much into it. "I'm going to risk sounding like a complete old man when I say this, but, you're young. It's your third year. This seems like the worst thing in the world right now, but you'll get over it."

Another laugh, but this one at least had a little more humor in it. "You're right, you do sound like a old man."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've been accused of it."

* * *

As it turned out, just because it made Clarke smile (Bellamy convinced himself that it _wasn't_ because of that) he did have a little fun with the Collins boy.

Jasper, and now Wells (a new friend who had the shared interest of hurting someone who had hurt Clarke), helped place itching powder in Finn's bed, clothes trunk, brush, and shampoo. Then, with aid from Wick (who was more than happy to) they made it so Finn's Potions homework would melt into goo the moment Professor Snape had it in his hands, and his books would do the same once placed on that specific's classroom's desk. The cleanup, Bellamy had heard, hadn't been easy.

He, Wick, Jasper, and Wells were all laughing over their success in the dining hall that night at dinner. Laughing so hard, unfortunately, that they weren't quick enough to conceal it when the three girls came over to join them.

"Idiots," Octavia stated, shaking her head. "You're all idiots."

"Yea, but at least they're our idiots," Raven sighed dramatically, plopping down next to Wick. She stole a fry and took a bite with a grin.

Clarke took a seat next o Bellamy, smiling tentatively at him as she did. "You really didn't have to do that," She whispered under her breath.

Bellamy shrugged. "No, I didn't. But hey, at least you two are good right?"

Clarke glanced over at Raven, who was continuing to steal Wick's fries despite his protests. "Yea we are. Took your advice and sucked it up."

"I give good advice. Just ask Octavia."

"Hm, I think you're giving yourself a little too much credit there."

"I have to since no one else does. You'll get used to it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Octavia inquired, looking at them pointedly. "It better not be about me."

"So modest O," Bellamy laughed, shaking his head. "Me and Princess here were just discussing my finer qualities."

"Ew, Clarke was he trying to flirt with you? I'm so sorry. Bellamy, cease and desist immediately. Like, right now."

"It's fine," Clarke giggled (it was definitely _not_ cute). "He wasn't. And if he was, he's terrible at it."

"You've yet to begin seeing my charm," Bellamy protested, even waggling his eyebrows. "You'd be helpless if you did."

"I'd love to see the day that happens."

"That a challenge Princess?"

"Bring it on Blake."

Octavia groaned. "Ew, now I think they're both flirting."


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, Bellamy Blake actually enjoys being Clarke Griffin's friend.

Real friends, that is. Not common acquaintances. Not fellow classmates. Not, I-put-up-with-you –because-you're-one-of-my-sister's-best-friends. Actually, genuinely, enjoys having a solid relationship with her. Clarke can actually stand his history talk and engage in stimulating conversation. Bellamy enjoys the enthusiasm she has over the medical arts, and asks her frequently about different herbs and plants and what they can do to a person. They turn out to be perfect study buddies (Raven and Octavia, just as he assumed, suck at it) and he learns about new places in the library the more he hangs out with her.

Clarke also has a less than healthy obsession with Quidditch and is up his butt about it twenty-four seven. Bellamy suspects-no, he _knows-_ she wants to try out for the Slytherin team, despite her constant protests about it. And no matter how much he pokes and prods her on the subject, she remains tight lipped on her reasons for not going for it. Bellamy asked Octavia if she knew why, but she said Clarke never mentioned the sport to her once.

So he let it go, for now. There wasn't much she could do about it anyway until next year started up with tryouts.

"Ready for today?" Clarke asks innocently, not even looking at him as she reads her book.

Bellamy glances at her from across the table. She's starting trouble, as usual, and, as usual, he buys right into it. "More than ready. Your house better have stocked up on tissues for tonight."

The end of the year meant three things: finals, the House cup, and the Quidditch cup.

Gryffindor and Slytherin were versing each other in tonight's last game.

Clarke smirked. "Cocky I see."

"Always."

She snorts but Bellamy notices a light pink blush paint her cheeks.

"Well, all the more better for when _my_ house knocks you right off your broom."

Bellamy chuckled. "Your friend Murphy has been trying to do that all year, if you haven't noticed. Which you obviously haven't since he hasn't gotten me _once._ "

"Sorry, my eyes aren't glued on you during every game."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Bellamy's grin widened as Clarke snapped her book shut and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him—what she thought was—a threatening glare. (In reality, she just looked like an annoyed kitten. Not that he would ever tell her that) (And he wasn't about to forget that teasing her about looking at _him_ produced such a interesting reaction)

"I'm surprised you're not practicing." She said coolly. "You weren't nearly this calm when you were playing against Ravenclaw the other week."

No he, hadn't been. Because if Gryffindor would have lost that game, then they would have lost their chance at the Cup. But tonight's game was actually _for_ the cup. Yet here he was, cool, calm, and collected, and doing some last minute studying for his Defense Against the Dark Arts final.

"I'm spent out on nerves. Don't have anymore to give. Besides, Ravenclaw's Keeper is a bit more threatening than _yours_."

He was expecting it, but Bellamy's body still gave a jolt of surprise when Clarke's book slapped down on the table and she began to bark at him. "Lexa is _amazing_. She joined the team when she was a first year and got to be Keeper in her second, and Captain in her third. You're jealous, and if not, just completely insane. I hope she kicks your ass tonight Bellamy Blake."

Clarke idolized Lexa, a third year Slytherin and Captain of the Qudditch team, and didn't bother to keep it a secret. All her friends knew about it, even suspected it was something more than just adoration, but while everyone else found it endearing, it just pissed Bellamy off. He knew Lexa as she had come to Hogwarts the same year as him. She was relatively quiet, but completely brilliant. She was at the top of all her classes, favorite of all the Professors, and, as Clarke had pointed out, a Quidditch prodigy. No doubt she would eventually become Head Girl. But, despite all that she had going for her (or maybe _because_ of all that she had going for her), Lexa had a real chip on her shoulder. Clarke always came after Bellamy for being cocky, but Lexa was ten times worse. Her opinion was always right, no matter what, and she was a bit ruthless at maintaining her number one spot, both academically and sports wise. Harper, a Chaser for Gryffindor, had been knocked right off her broom and sent to hospital wing when Lexa had snatched a bat from one of her beaters and aimed right for the girl (Harper had just managed to snatch a point from Slytherin right under Lexa's nose—literally). Monroe, one of their beaters, had been talking some smack earlier in year about the Slytherin team and in their next game (not even against them, but Hufflepuff) her bat spontaneously combusted and the splinters that lodged into her arm formed the shape of a snake. Lexa had not innocently inquired about her health that night at dinner, not even hiding her smirk.

Bellamy also resentfully remembered the heated debates he would get into with Lexa during history class (they had very different opinions on who where the best commanders during wars).

So no, he didn't like Lexa and he particularly didn't like that Clarke had a thing for her (because they were friends, he was just looking out for his _friend_ ).

"Jealous? _Of her_?" Bellamy laughed and rose from his seat. "As if I would _ever_ be jealous of a Slytherin."

"And what's so bad about Slytherins?" Clarke hissed, jumping to her feet. "A Syltherin has been helping your sorry ass pass your finals if you haven't noticed."

"Oh should I get on my knees and offer thanks? Besides, a few generic pieces of advice here and there are hardly anything to get excited about."

"Screw you Bellamy."

"Right back at you Princess."

* * *

Bellamy hadn't been in the right mindset for the game. Which was stupid. Ridiculous even. One fight—a very, very stupid fight—was hardly anything worth getting worked up about. And it definitely wasn't worth him not being a 100% for his team during the freaking Qudditch Cup.

But here he was, floating mid air with rain pouring down on him and hundreds of students screaming their heads off, and his blood wasn't boiling because of adrenaline. It was boiling because of Clarke freaking Griffin.

For the umpteenth time, his eyes wandered over to the tall three rings guarded by Lexa. She was screaming out orders to her team over the rain, her hand waving this way and that as she did.

He gritted his teeth.

 _Get your head in the game Bellamy_!

And he did. He banished any thought of Clarke and Lexa from his mind and went after the Quaffle now in Slytherin possession. Murphy, as usual, kept aiming for him but was being a little generous with his attacks tonight. Monroe was on her game and had knocked back two Slytherin's from scoring. Fox, another chaser, was constantly trying to flank Bellamy and give him some back up, but Slytherin was known for having a particularly vicious offense.

Bellamy shouted out in frustration when a Bludger nearly took his head off and caused him to drop the Quaffle in his hand. He glared up towards Murphy, who was looking like a proud son of a bitch. He saluted and winked before zooming away, off to try and cause unnecessary harm to yet another innocent Gryffindor.

Bellamy shook his head, trying to get some of his wet bangs out of his eyes, but it was no use. He was completely soaked and the rain would not stop blurring his vision. Next time, he should really listen when Octavia suggested a haircut.

"Get your head out of the clouds!" A voice screamed right into his ear.

It's Roma, their Seeker, but she's gone before Bellamy can even fathom a reply. No doubt she's having a much worse go then him at tracking their designated balls.

The game lasts unusually long. The crowd becomes just as winded as the teams, and just as wet, but everyone remains strong—giving it their best until the very last second. For a while the scores remains untouched, defense becoming a much larger priority than offense. But then Slytherin scores, twice, and Bellamy and the others let loose. They score three times but then Slytherin follows right after them with another, and it sets the pace for the rest of the game.

It soon becomes apparent that it is all on the Seekers to determine the winner.

Roma and the Slytherin Seeker, Dax, are basically following each other around the stadium, both of them unable to locate the snitch by themselves. It's usually Dax's plan of action anyway when it came to the game, stay close to the other Seeker and no matter what, you're bound to find the snitch at some point. Roma hated such close surveillance and despised any Seeker, regardless of house, that chose such a technique. She would try different maneuvers to lose him or her most the game, sometimes even more than actually trying to find the snitch.

And the rain doesn't let up. Not once.

Bellamy is trying to keep hold of the quaffle when a roar rips through the whole stadium, louder than any of the thunder beating above their heads. And it's applause. Joyous, obnoxious applause which can only mean one thing.

Someone caught the snitch.

And by the looks of his other team members, it wasn't Gryffindor. The game is over, the last game of the year, and they lost.

Dax looks like a drunk idiot as he zigs zags across the sky, screaming and hollering and waving the snitch up and down in his hand. Roma looks pissed, but Bellamy isn't sure if all the wetness on her cheeks is from the rain. And when he sees Lexa's victorious smile, he can't bear to remain on his broom anymore.

* * *

The Gryffindor common area is quiet tonight, people split between doing some last minute studying and others just plain skulking.

Bellamy is sitting in front the fire place, just as quiet and morbid as everyone else.

"You can't win them all big brother," Octavia says as she plops down to his side. She offers him a drink, most definitely something illegal and against school rules, but he doesn't have the energy to lecture her.

He wordlessly takes it and swallows down a healthy swig.

"It was a good game," She continues, not even complaining when he doesn't give the glass back.

"Yea"

"No, really. You did great. Head to head all the way towards the end."

"I know"

"And seriously, you can't win them all. A different house wins every year."

"Mhm"

"Bellamy"

"…."

"I'm _trying_ to be supportive here but you're making it _extremely_ difficult."

Bellamy shrugs and takes another swig. Whatever this is, it sucks, but at least it fits his mood.

"I should have hung out with Clarke. I bet they're partying their asses off."

Bellamy grits his teeth. "So why the hell are you sitting here then?"

Octavia knows he is in a bad mood, but she's unable to stop her own emotions because of it. His growl and callous tone immediately put her off, especially after she was only trying to _help_ him, and she gets up and leaves without another word. They'll forgive and forget it by the next time they see each other, but for now, it's best for separation. It was usually the only remedy to when they got into arguments. Thankfully this one didn't involve them screaming their heads off and cursing the other's existence.

Bellamy finished the rest of the drink.

* * *

That year at Hogwarts ended very uneventfully.

After the Qudditch cup, there wasn't any excitement left save going home and surviving finals. There was the House Cup, which went to Hufflepuff (everyone saw that coming), but nothing really else to make you leave your house dormitory.

Bellamy only finally emerged outside the castle when it was time to take the wagons to the train station. As he usually did, he left with Miller to go find Jasper, and then get some seats. He and Octavia never sat on the train together. This was their last time with their friends for a couple months, regardless of any visits that might occur.

So he knew, as he watched Octavia bound away farther down the station without so much as a goodbye, that she was undoubtedly meeting up with Clarke and Raven.

Bellamy hadn't spoken to Clarke since that day in the library.

It wasn't that he was avoiding her, he just wasn't seeking her out. And in a castle this big, it was a very easy thing to do. Their schedules kept them busy with work and no one was really looking to just hang out during the last days of school. And besides, they never sat together on the train.

So, the silence was going to continue.

Wick slapped him on the shoulder. "Let's go man, I want some chocolate frogs before the cart runs out!"

For once, the Blake house was not the place to hang out this summer.

(Bellamy tried not to wonder if it was because Clarke didn't want to see him)

Octavia was always off going to Clarke's, spending more time there then she did at her own house. Bellamy was again painfully aware of the separation between them that kept growing every year but was, again, helpless to defeat it. Growing up meant growing apart, unfortunately, and how could he blame Octavia when he was gone all the time too, now having two jobs that summer to help pay the bills.

When he did go out it was to see Miller, who didn't live too far away, but those visits were far and in between as well. And Bellamy was getting a sneaking suspicion his friend had started seeing someone, romantically, and was keeping it under tight wraps. He dodged his calls and texts way too often and had too horrible of excuses to make up for it.

Bellamy came home particularly late one night, after a grueling and stress inducing shift, wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and crawl into bed. No food, no reading, no small talk with Mom or Octavia. Just shower and bed.

So he nearly tore his hair out when he heard earth shaking music pouring out of his house's windows. All the lights were on too, and beneath the music was steady laughter and talking. _It was a party._ Obviously it was a party, but Bellamy was dumbfounded as to how it was happening at _his_ house. His house _never_ had parties. Save little birthday ones that just consisted of him, Mom, Octavia, and a cake that always had one layer too high and leant towards the left.

Bellamy stomped through his front door and was about to tear into the first person his eyes landed on when Octavia crashed into him.

"Bell!" She exclaimed happily, giving him an unusually tight hug. "You're home!"

"Octavia. What. The. Hell."

"Oh, um, this? It's a party! Duh!"

"You have five seconds to explain."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I knew you were going to say no, so naturally I didn't tell you. But I got Mom this hotel room tonight, and it came with a spa thing, and I thought it'd be super nice for her to go and relax for a night. So, I thought, why not invite some friends over why she's out? It's not like we have neighbors to bother and weren't not going to get _that_ rowdy. And, well, I didn't tell you cause you're you and-I, uh, said that already, right? Just don't be mad!"

Oh, he was mad.

"Miller is here!" Octavia quickly said, "And so is Wick and Jasper! See! I invited your friends too! I'm a good sister! But don't get mad at them for keeping this a secret. I literally threatened their lives if they told. Just don't be mad."

"Octavia-"

"Have a drink," She pushed a cup into his hand. "Have two, or three, or whatever you want. Just don't be mad."

"Octavia-"

" _Please_ don't be mad,"

"O!" Bellamy shouted, which was a feat with how loud the music was blasting (And what the hell? What radio where they using? They didn't even _own_ a radio). "I'm going to kill you tomorrow. But I am way too tired for this right now."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm showing restraint."

She squealed and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Great! Now let's party!"

Bellamy did take a shower first (he really was that dirty) but was quick to join in on the festivities. Yea, he was pissed and Octavia was definitely going pay for this for the rest of the summer, but even he could admit one night off wouldn't be so bad. Besides, he missed his friends, even Miller who he sort of saw sometimes.

They were laughing over Jasper losing a game of quarters for the fourth time in a row when no other but Murphy came strolling over towards their group. Murphy. In his house. Oh, Octavia was definitely dead.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bellamy asked, sitting back in his chair and giving the kid a very casual-but threatening-look. He wasn't about to start a fight in his own house but he could have fun while asserting his dominance.

"Invited," Murphy replied smugly and raised his glass. "Thanks for the booze."

"Speaking of," Bellamy shook his now empty glass in the air. "I could use a refill. Wick and Miller here too."

"Rude, I'm right here!" Jasper slurred.

"You're cut off."

"What makes you think I'm going to be your beer bitch?" Murphy glowered.

"These four walls you see around you? My walls. My house, my rules. So, if you want to earn that invitation you were given, and the booze in your hands, refills—now."

Murphy looked pissed as hell but, after a tense moment of silent teeth grinding and glaring, he stomped off to do as he was told.

Okay, so maybe he'd go a little easy on Octavia.

"Dance time bitches!"

Bellamy groaned as Octavia screamed and twirled around in the middle of their living room.

She was immediately joined by Raven, drunk, clad in a skin tight dress, and screaming her head off. The two giggled and jumped around, swaying to the music and not caring how ridiculous they might look. Harper soon joined them, doing some very odd dance move as she did, and soon the whole room was packed with gyrating bodies.

"Gonna go dance?" Wick asked, his eyes trained on Raven. His crush on her had yet to diminish, but after the whole Finn debacle he was respectable and kept his distance, letting her heal and figure out her feelings.

Bellamy scoffed and Miller ducked his head.

"Chickens"

"I don't see you moving" Miller countered.

"Waiting for the opportune moment"

Bellamy grinned. "Dude, Raven is _not_ going to give you some kind of signal."

"That not what I-"

"That's exactly what you meant."

"You know what, I'm gonna go grab another drink. And I am _not_ getting you one."

Bellamy and Miller snickered as Wick glowered away. They continued to watch the dance floor, content to observe but not really participate.

A flash of blonde immediately caught Bellamy's eyes.

Of course he assumed Clarke was here tonight, there was no way she couldn't not be, but they had somehow managed to avoid each other up until that point (Totally unintentional on his part) (Seriously, his house was way too small to purposefully ignore someone).

But there she was, and Bellamy didn't realize how much he actually missed her until that moment.

Clarke's hair was uncharacteristically up in a high ponytail, a woven braid pinned to the left side. Her face was flushed, but her smile large, and despite the dimness of the room he could still see a joyous sparkle in her eyes. She wasn't exactly dancing but moving through the crowd, avoiding bodies as she went from one side of the room to another. When she finally escaped the large body mass she rammed right into a bystander, embracing him with a squeal. He was a skinny Asian boy who Bellamy was sure he had never seen in his life, with hair that was long like his and touched the tips of his eyes.

The guy laughed as Clarke nearly toppled him over, but accepted her hug with equal enthusiasm.

"Who's that?" Bellamy asked before actually even thinking about it. "That guy Clarke is with?"

"Monty," Miller replied, a little too quickly, as if he had been watching the same person, but Bellamy didn't notice. "A Ravenclaw. You know him."

"Um, no?"

"He's Clarke and Octavia's age. And he's like, best friends with Jasper. They grew up together. He talks about him all the time."

Did he? Bellamy tried to recall a mention of the kid's name. Jasper knew a lot of people and was always talking rather than not. Bellamy couldn't be blamed for not remembering every single person he may or may not mention. But a best friend?

 _Wait._

Yes, yes he did know a Monty. It was just he had never personally met him before, that was where he was hitting a snag. A Raveclaw, pretty smart, but a little lazy (just like Jasper). He even recalled Raven talking about sharing Potions class with him. He also helped Jasper make all the illegal drinks for the castle. Somehow, though, Bellamy has managed to avoid the kid the three years going here. (But he must have seen him sometime before, maybe in the Dining Hall?)

"How have I never seen this kid?"

Miller shrugged. "I'm sure you have, but in passing. He's a little on the shy side. Keeps to himself and his friends mostly, which you're technically not."

"And how do _you_ know so much about him?"

Bellamy's eyes were still trained on Clarke, watching as she animatedly waved her hands around and shouted over the music to speak to Monty. Had he looked over to Miller, he would have seen the light blush on his friend's cheeks. And Miller never blushed. Ever.

"Maybe cause I actually listen when Jasper talks? And I'm not a jackass and oblivious to anything that doesn't pertain to me?"

Now _that_ got him to look away from Clarke. "You think I'm a jackass?"

"I _know_ you're a jackass."

Bellamy glared at him before downing his drink and walking away. He wasn't a jackass. Sure, he acted like one from time to time but that didn't mean he actually was one. There was definitely a difference between the two. And his drink addled mind resolved to ask Clarke to clarify the situation. Because _obviously_ she was the only one who could do it. Because _of course_ this was the first conversation they should have after not talking for how many months. And it _definitely_ had nothing to do with her looking so happy with this other guy or with being so silent with her for so long.

"Clarke"

Her head whipped around but the joyous smile on her face dropped when seeing him (Bellamy's stomach dropped along with it).

"Bellamy" She greeted curtly. "Long time no see."

"That's an understatement Princess"

The nickname made some emotion flash in her eyes, but Clarke hid it too quickly for Bellamy to decipher it. "So how can I help you?"

"Well, for one, you could apologize for helping Octavia plan this whole thing behind my back-"

"How do you-"

"Oh, I know. A night at a hotel and spa for my Mom? We can't afford that. And I want to know how much it is so I can pay you back."

"Bellamy you don't-"

"And I need you to tell Miller I'm not a jackass."

"I-wait, what?"

"I'll catch you later Clarke," Monty interrupted, gently touching her arm. Bellamy watched way too intently as he did it, something that was not lost on either Clarke or Monty.

"Could you cut the big brother crap?" Clarke snapped as Monty all but scurried away (In Miller's direction, not that either of them noticed).

"My house, my rules. As I was saying-"

"You don't need to pay me back because I didn't spend anything. My parents gets free nights at this place all the time since they're such a frequent guests. So really, it's fine. No receipt or bill or invoice or whatever. And I like your Mom, I was more than happy to give it to her."

"Clarke," Bellamy sighed. "We don't need charity."

"It's _not_!" She hissed, offended he would even assume it was. "Me and Octavia are friends and I am over your house so much. It was a gift. How could you even think I see you guys as charity?"

Bellamy snapped his mouth shut, because that wasn't really wasn't what he meant. (Or was it? Why did she make it sound so much worse?) "You still helped her plan this" He decided on saying, sounding a like a petulant child as he did. (He was the big brother damnit).

"Is that what really has your panties in a bunch? You look like you're having a fun time to me." She nodded down to his cup. Empty, of course, but it wasn't really the point. "Relax, Bell, you're always so stressed."

"Well I could think of a number of different things you could do to help me with that."

It had just come out. Without a thought, or even the smallest amount of hesitation. Sure, Bellamy teased Clarke all the time and even got close to flirting with her. But more joking flirting than flirting flirting. He never really meant it (at least that's what he told himself). But now, with the lights so dark, the air hot and thick, and how low his traitorous voice dropped, there was no confusing it. It was a full on innuendo. No teasing to be found.

 _Well, there was no going back now_. If he tried to take it back or laugh it away like some stupid joke, Bellamy would only further embarrass himself. So he kept his smirk in place, and his eyes on her, even though his insides were in turmoil. He was the one to have said it yet was he was too confused as to what he actually wanted it to mean.

Clarke only hesitated for a moment. She was probably waiting to see his own reaction to the statement before making her own. Her smile came back, but it was a sly mischievous one. She stepped closer to him, so much so that their mouths became only a whisper of breath away from each other.

But she was so small, and Bellamy had to bend down his neck to properly see her, furthering destroying the distance between them.

If only he moved just a little closer…

"You trying kiss ass to get back in my good graces Bellamy Blake?"

She was offering him an out, one he should most definitely take, but curiosity (and alcohol) made him be daring.

"I didn't hear a rejection there Clarke," He whispered, his voice still obscenely gravely. "I believe you know the direction to my room"

Her eyes widened and she remained frozen to the spot, unmoving and speechless. It was dark but this close up, Bellamy could see the red tint of her cheeks, growing darker with every passing second. Her chest was rising up and down, erratically, and she began to bite at her lower lip.

"You're an idiot"

Her hands slapped down onto his chest and pushed him away, making him stumble into some kid who was dancing. Bellamy gave a shout but Clarke was laughing, moving backwards to ensure he wouldn't do anything into retaliation.

"I'll forgive you even though you didn't actually apologize," She grinned. "A couple months is a long time to be stubborn, even for you. But I guess we can be even since I did help with this party."

"I knew it!"

Clarke laughed again but then disappeared, off to go direct her attention elsewhere.

Bellamy was lighthearted for the rest of the party.

* * *

"Wait, what?"

Wick looked sheepish as he ducked his head and crossed his ankles. The guy didn't know the definition of the word shame yet her he was, bashful and quiet after his confession.

Confession, mind you, that took a whole month to come to light.

He, Bellamy, Miller, Jasper, and Monty (seeing him at the party seemed to finally bring him into Bellamy's atmosphere) where sitting on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to start their fourth year (Well, third for Monty).

And Wick had just admitted he and Raven had hooked up at the party the Blake house held not so long ago.

"How did you even manage that?" Miller asked incredulously. "Bellamy had the upstairs on lockdown."

Wick scratched at the back of his neck. "It was outside. Someone was using the bathroom and I really needed to pee."

"Dude," Bellamy groaned.

"I'm sorry! It was quick, I swear. And, she followed me out there and it just, you know, happened."

"And after?" Jasper prodded, chewing on some Bertie Bots Beans. He offered the bag to Monty who wordlessly grabbed a handful.

Wick shrugged. "Nothing, she's acting like it never happened."

"It's Raven," Bellamy pointed out. "You know she doesn't really do feelings."

A long sigh escaped his lips, and he made no reply.

* * *

"So what's your schedule?" Clarke asked excitedly as she plopped down on the other side of Bellamy on at the Dining Table. "Octavia hasn't told me anything."

Octavia rolled her eyes and put a mouthful of potatoes into her mouth. "Cause I don't care."

"You're so attractive with food in your mouth," Clarke teased.

"Damn straight."

"Hoping we have some classes together?" Bellamy grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table. "Tell"

"Study of Ancient Ruins, Ancient Studies, and Muggle Studies" He had to finish up some of his cores last year before really diving into any electives.

"I'm taking Muggle Studies!" She exclaimed happily. "And so is Wells! His dad is actually teaching the class!"

Professor Jaha, great. Word around the castle was if he wasn't being the most difficult Professor of your life, he was going to be the most craziest.

"God Bell, sounds like a year of boring," Octavia scoffed. "What are you even planning on doing with all this dead knowledge in your brain?"

"I _like_ History," Bellamy protested. "And I could do a lot with it. Travel the world, be an archeologist, preserve artifacts and languages and all sort of things-"

"Okay, okay," Octavia slapped his arm. "Enough. You're gonna be a super nerd, fantastic."

"And what great electives are you taking little sister?"

"Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Art"

"Art?" Bellamy and Clarke both echoed.

"Don't look so surprised. I here it's super easy to pass."

Bellamy chuckled. "Oh, I thought you actually had an interest in it."

"Please, do I look like I would be good with paint?"

"Speaking of," Bellamy switched his gaze to Clarke. "Quidditch tryouts are coming up."

Skillfully trying to avoid the subject, Clarke scrunched her nose in confusion. "How does that connect to paint at all?"

"Paint, face paint, house pride, Qudditch, first game in two weeks, try outs this week. Keep up Princess."

"Sorry our brains aren't all on the same level as yours."

"Don't worry, it's nothing to cry over. And you're dodging."

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am-"

"Children!" Octavia slapped the table between them. "Let's speak like mature adults shall we?"

"Fine then, Clarke Griffin, tryouts for Quidditch are next week, are you going for it?"

A response didn't readily fall from her lips, and Clarke looked down at her lap—anywhere really that wasn't at Bellamy. "I…don't know. I was thinking about it but, you know I have to keep up my grades or my mom will kill me-"

"Raven!" Octavia suddenly yelled. Thank goodness it wasn't a busy dinner night at the Great Hall because that was totally an inappropriate volume to be shouting at. "Clarke is afraid her grades will go down if she plays Qudditch!"

To the left and down a few tables, Raven shouted right back. "Tell her to stop whining, get off her ass, and try out!"

Octavia grinned. "Any more doubts I can dispel for you?"

"Guys, you don't understand-"

"Understand what?" Bellamy inquired. "You love Quidditch, Clarke. And from what I've heard you're pretty good with a broom. What's the worst that can happen?"

She bit her lip and glanced over to where the Professors usually sat. Tonight, the table was empty, everyone still probably trying to make sure their lessons were all prepared. "I don't know,"

"I'll drag you there myself if I have to Clarke," Octavia threatened. "And I know a bunch of people who would be happy to help me."

* * *

Clarke did end up trying for the team. And to the surprise of no one, she got on it. She was made a Chaser but also to be a Seeker in training. Dax was in his last year and wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, so they needed a replacement.

Clarke had been beyond excited. She had only figured being a Chaser, if anything, as many newbies on the team were placed. But apparently Lexa herself was impressed with her speed, and had urged her to accept the new position.

And just as Bellamy had been in first year playing Quidditch, Clarke became MIA. Too afraid to let her grades drop, if she wasn't practicing, she was studying. She could care less about having a social life than Bellamy did, and wasn't fazed at all at the lack of time she was spending with her friends.

Everyone noticed but didn't really comment on it, too afraid to cause any unnecessary tension. But the distance she was putting between herself and everyone only got larger and larger.

She only took two or three meals in the dining hall with the group a week, and the rest she spent with the Slytherin team in some exclusive area. Even though Bellamy shared Muggle Studies with her, Wells became a closer friend than she. She was quiet in class, focused solely-obsessively-on listening to the Professor and doing the assigned work and readings. Raven, at one point, was close to ripping her head off when she had forgotten Monty's birthday party. At least, the kind thing everyone did was say she forgot but there was a sneaking suspicion she had just decided not to celebrate at all.

Even Octavia came to reach a boiling point. Their first ever trip to Hogsmeade was coming up, and Clarke was apparently declining to go.

"She can't do this," Octavia growled. "Someone needs tell her whats up."

"O," Bellamy warned. "Don't do one of your usual blowups. It will only make things worse."

"I can't!" She exclaimed. She jumped up from the couch and began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace. "She's pissing everyone off, and we've all tried to be understanding. But this is just ridiculous! She is _never_ around! Had I known joining Quidditch would make her a ghost, I would have never pushed her to do it!"

 _Oh no._ Bellamy knew where this was going to inevitably lead. Octavia just didn't know how to handle arguments with a cool head. It was go hard or go home with her which meant yelling, getting her point across no matter what, and letting the other person know _exactly_ how she felt. And while Clarke was definitely more rational, if attacked she would definitely fight right back.

"Let me talk to her," Bellamy quickly interjected. "This happened to me too, so I can understand her more. And me talking to her isn't going to end in a screaming match."

Octavia groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

According to Murphy, Clarke wasn't in her dorm nor was Slytherin practicing today. And there was no classes scheduled for this hour which meant she had to be in the library. Lucky for Bellamy, he knew all her favorite spots since she had dragged them to them all to study.

It didn't take him long to find her, but what he did find he was no expecting.

Clarke and Lexa. Clarke _with_ Lexa. They were on the third floor in a dead end row of bookshelves, one you would completely forget existed unless the book you were looking for was located down there. Clarke was pinned against the bookshelf, her head thrown back and her eyes closed, with Lexa's lips attached to her neck. She let out a content sigh when Lexa met the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Bellamy didn't know what to do. Leave was probably the best answer, but if he didn't talk to Clarke now it would risk Octavia or Raven getting to her first.

"Clarke," Bellamy coughed out, sounding just as awkward as he guessed he would. " I-ah, sorry. I didn't know…I thought you'd be alone." Now he was rambling and couldn't even look at the girls.

When he did dare taking a glance their way, he saw how embarrassed Clarke was. She slid hastily away from Lexa and patted down her hair and clothes. Lexa, however, just look pissed. She glared openly at Bellamy and crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

There was no need for _that_ kind of tone. It's not like he purposefully walked in on them or was aiming to interrupt whatever they were doing. "To talk to Clarke," Bellamy glowered right back.

"Well it can wait, since you so rudely interrupted-"

"It was accident. Trust me, I could care less what _you_ do-"

"Guys!" Clarke yelled, halting their bickering. A flush still layered her cheeks but she looked a little more pissed off than embarrassed at the moment. "Lexa, I'll catch up with you later okay?"

That wasn't the thing that Lexa wanted to hear. Her lips grew thinner and her eyes even more narrow as looked at Clarke. They starred at each other for a tense moment, a really tense moment, before Lexa gave a curt nod of her head and swiftly walked away. But not before knocking Bellamy in the shoulder as she did.

"You got a real keeper with that one."

"I haven't told anyone yet." Clarke announced. "So I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything until I do."

"Is that why you're avoiding everyone?" Bellamy asked suddenly. Because now, it was all very clear. "Quidditch and class are keeping you busy, but it's really Lexa you're spending all the rest of your time with."

"Bellamy-"

"Do you know how messed up that is Clarke?"

"Look, I know I've been screwing up with everyone lately. I just need to manage my time better."

"You think?"

"I never had someone before!" Clarke shouted. "There was almost Finn for like five seconds but that was it. So yea, maybe I'm being a little selfish with my time with Lexa but that's not fair to judge me on it!"

"You're not getting it!" Bellamy growled, stomping towards her. "You can have a girlfriend, no one is saying you can't. But you can't trade all your friends in to get one. That's not how that works. You're being more than selfish Clarke and hurting the people who love you."

"You guys don't understand!" Clarke whimpered, her voice dropping in volume. Weakly, she fell back against the bookshelf. "Since I joined Quidditch…me and my mom….she never wanted me to do it. That's why I didn't want to try out for so long. She wants me to succeed academically and thinks Quidditch is a waste of time. And we don't really have the best relationship to begin with since…since…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? Lexa gets me right now because she and her Mom are like us. So I won't apologize for that, for leaning on her and being with her."

"And for everything else?" Bellamy asked quietly.

She blew out a sigh. "Yea, I guess I have to apologize for that. I…I just wasn't handling everything the best way I could. I'm sorry Bellamy, really."

"It's not just me you have to apologize to."

"Yea…I know. Are they that mad?"

"Livid"

"Well, any suggestions?"

"Raven, no idea. But with Octavia, you could start with some of that stuff Monty and Jasper make. And chocolate. Lots of chocolate."

But he didn't mention how to get back in his good graces. He didn't mention he was still mad as well. And he didn't acknowledge just how pissed he was Clarke was now with Lexa, because that meant admitting he wanted to be with Clarke.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Amazing feedback guys, love you all! (And I read each and every one of your reviews even if I don't answer back, don't think I'm ignoring any of you beautiful people!)

Sorry for any mistakes, kinda was in a rush to get this out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hogsmeade is always a fun getaway, no matter how many times you've been. It never gets boring, or repetitive, not even routine. It's the only escape Hogwarts students have, besides the holidays, and is treated reverently as such. This is even taking into account that most of the the time its freezing cold out and layers of snow and ice coat every inch of the ground.

But everyone takes it in stride and never utters even the semblance of a complaint.

Bellamy, even though his fingers are a bit numb under his gloves and the butter beer he's sipping a tad flat, is contently warm and laughing good naturedly as Octavia rivets him and the rest of the group about some something that just happened in the candy store.

"And Jasper, _I don't even know_!" She double over and laughed, the pleasant sound echoing around the forest of dead and snow covered trees. "Like, how did you get your foot stunk in that bucket? And the stack of chocolate frogs _was right there!_ Where did the bucket even _come from_?"

Jasper is red in the face, both from the cold and embarrassment, but he's laughing right along with her. "Dude, it was friggin _magic_."

And that makes everyone explode.

They're all so preoccupied with wiping away tears and getting their breathing in check that they don't notice Clarke, appearing from the path that led back to the hustle and bustle of Hogsmeade, approach them with a shy smile on her face.

She has since made up with most everyone since her talk with Bellamy and, as Octavia had insisted, had accompanied them on their first trip to Hogsmeade. That had been a little over two months ago. Friendships had been saved but they hadn't quite reached the point where they had originally been. It seemed that would be impossible with Lexa now in the picture.

Not willing to risk things getting even worse, after Clarke had made amends she had immediately informed everyone of her new girlfriend. No one had really been that surprised but no one had been happy about it either. The whole situation had already been damaged enough that the new piece of information was, if anything, unnecessary. But they were all friends so of course they would all support her and be, at least on the surface, happy for her.

But it was obvious it was Lexa who was putting a wedge between them all.

She was an insanely proud Slytherin and was one of those people who didn't like to mingle outside her house. Worse, she didn't much care for hanging out with people younger than her either (Which made her dating Clarke, _who was younger than her_ , all the more maddening). Suffice to say, while Clarke may have been friends with Lexa friends, the same could not be said for the other way around.

But, they survived.

It was a point of contention between them all, but it was bearable and, on most days, easy to ignore.

Things between Bellamy and Clarke, though, never fully recovered. Though their friends group had basically morphed at this point, things had gotten extremely quiet between them since she started dating Lexa. Why things were this way, no one really knew, not even Bellamy and Clarke. Because trying to figure out why they weren't friends anymore meant trying to figure out the confused (and unacknowledged) feelings between them. Of course, Bellamy didn't know Clarke was as in much denial as he was when it came to _them_ which really didn't help matters either.

And what _really_ didn't help matter was that Lexa made it no secret that she didn't like Bellamy. Like _really_ didn't like him. Unfairly and unexplainably didn't like them. Likewise, Bellamy wasn't afraid to voice how much he could care less for Lexa. Clarke became an awkward in between and, as most people would in the situation, would side with her girlfriend. Their friendship turned into a meager coexistence, one that rivaled their relationship back in Clarke's first year when she had simply been nothing more and nothing less than Octavia's friend to him.

So now he barely spared her a glance as she joined them, mumbling a polite hello and focusing on his butter beer.

"Where's Lexa?" Wells inquired, simply to be polite rather than out of actual curiosity. Everyone usually avoided talking about her all together but there were instances, like this, where it was just the nice thing to do. And it was usually Wells who would do it as he, out of them all, was known for doing the nice thing.

"She didn't come this time," Clarke replied, tucking in some loose hair back into her beanie. "She had a paper she left for last minute. I came with Murphy but lost him back at the bar."

"Shocker" Jasper snickered.

"Come have a beer," Raven grinned, already pouring her a cup before she could protest. "A very _special_ beer."

Clarke rolled her eyes but accepted it with a grin. "Thanks. So what's up with everyone?"

" _I_ have a very juicy piece of gossip!" Octavia announced, twirling in place like some dramatic showman. "Something you're all gonna _love_ to hear."

The way she said it, and the sudden sly glint in her eyes, made Bellamy's stomach drop.

Raven clapped her hands. "Tell, tell! No need for dramatics!"

Monty leant over towards her and mock whispered, "It wouldn't be Octavia if it wasn't dramatic"

"Hush over there!" Octavia threatened playfully. "We both know I could kick your ass in a fight! _Anyways_ , I have it on a good authority one of us here has started seeing someone and has neglected to inform their _supposed_ friends. Tsk, tsk!"

Everyone let out a chorus of boos, expect Bellamy. Because she was definitely talking about him. There was no way she could not be talking about him.

Because he was, sort of, seeing someone.

"Here's one more chance," Octavia continued, letting her eyes roam over all of them as to not be obvious of who she was talking about, "For him, or her, to be the better man, or woman, and tell us themselves before I oh so politely out them!"

Bellamy gritted his teeth. He hadn't said anything—yet—because he and Echo weren't exactly official—yet. She was a Slytherin, fourth year like himself, and a Chaser for the Quidditch team. They had always been aware of each other, it was hard not to when they played each other every year, but hadn't exactly ever been on speaking terms. Bellamy did know, however, that she was possibly one of the nicest people on her team and was never interested in the petty house rivalry bullshit people like Lexa and Murphy reveled in. Echo always shook his hand after games, played decently and fairly out on the field, and was more likely to inquire if you were okay if a bludger hit you rather than point and snicker. She was pretty, Bellamy wasn'tblind after all, but they just never had the chance to really talk. They had only ever shared required classes together but nothing beyond that.

Bellamy never exactly knew how much Echo had noticed him until, about a month ago, the two had run into each other under the bleachers of the Quidditch field. It was raining, more like pouring, and the temperature cold and frigid. Every in their right mind wouldn't be caught trying to practice but Bellamy had needed to let out some steam after a particularly grueling Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

He was just about to get on the field when Echo had been coming off it, her clothes soaked and sticking to her like a second skin. Her chest (inappropriately bare in such weather) had been beating up and down in a frenzied manner and a streak of dirt reached across her right cheek.

Bellamy had been embarrassed to had looked, a little too closely, at the way her clothes stuck to her and the way droplets of water slid down the expanse of the pale white skin of her chest. He had coughed and dropped his gaze to the floor, uttering out a polite "Hello" before trying to walk past her.

But her broom dropped down to the grass with a wet _thump_ and before he knew it, Echo was fisting the front of his shirt.

She pushed her face an inch away from his own, her eyes wild with some emotion Bellamy couldn't recognize. "I had a shit day," She breathed, her breath fanning his lips.

"Me too," Bellamy heard himself answering, but still not really sure what was going on. But he was beginning to.

His broom soon joined hers on the ground, and then he was pushing her up against one of the stands of the bleachers, the two drowning in each other's desperate kisses and touches.

It's how most of their meetings went since then, secret and quiet places where they could escape the stress of the day and get lost in each other's embraces. They didn't so much talk, but they were getting better at that each passing day. Bellamy was beginning to learn she wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do with her education, that it frustrated her more then she let on, and she had been abandoned as a child which really frustrated more then she let on. Echo revealed herself to him in pieces, sometimes withholding some and only giving bits of others.

Bellamy didn't push her because he didn't like to divulge his own personal secrets either. She knew that he was the main provider for his family but not how much of a toll that really took on him. That he and Octavia were terribly close but not how afraid he is of truly losing her to the new life she has without him.

But that's okay, because whatever they had right now was good enough. And part of that was not making it public to the whole of Hogwarts.

"Really? No one? I'm disappointed." Octavia pouted. "I thought we were all _buds_ ,"

"O," Bellamy said warningly. "You're not as adorable as you think, keep your mouth shut if no one wants to talk."

"Wow big brother, _attitude alert._ "

"Is it you Bell?" Miller grinned, nudging him in the shoulder. "Gettin' a little defensive there."

"He has been MIA recently," Monty piped up. "Disappearing during meals during the weirdest times."

"What, are you keeping track?" Bellamy snapped and threw an every flavored jellybean at him. "Do I need a hall pass next time?"

"Bellamy with a secret girlfriend, sounds so scandalous," Raven teased. "I love it. Good to know us group of misfits aren't holding you back."

"Holding me back?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on, you're obviously the dad of the group. Albeit a sometimes reckless and asshole dad but a dad nonetheless."

"Oh my God does everyone think I'm an asshole?"

"Besides the point. And yes, by the way, we do."

"It's not Bellamy," Octavia interrupted. "I'd know if he was seeing someone. Bell isn't good with secrets. Though I would be immensely impressed if you were keeping a secret girlfriend. So much so I wouldn't be that pissed when I found out. But still a little pissed. Definitely a little pissed off because, come on bro."

"We actually thought you and Clarke were doing it on the down lo for a little," Raven said nonchalantly. "We were even taking bets."

Bellamy and Clarke spat out their beer and let out a identical " _What?!_ "

"Oh come on," Jasper scoffed. "Don't act so innocent. You two hung out together practically every day last year. Always off in the library doing _studying_. I had a lot of money riding on you two _by the way_ so thanks for nothing."

" _We were studying_!" Clarke protested.

"And all the tension filled fighting," Raven intoned.

"Yea, I can attest to witnessing that more than I would have liked," Wells said.

Octavia fake gagged. "It was disgusting to watch. I also lost money on you idiots too. Who won that bet again?"

Monty beamed and punched the air with a fist. "That'd be me losers! I knew those two weren't dating."

"At least one of you have your head on right," Bellamy grumbled. He wasn't looking at Clarke during this whole ridiculous conversation. He _couldn't_ look at Clarke. And he certainly shouldn't be thinking about how easily they could have been together during all those times in the library. Of what they could have been doing…alone…together…But no. That was wrong. Because Clarke was with Lexa and he was with Echo and…and he just really shouldn't let his thoughts go that way.

"Oh, I thought you two were getting it on, don't get me wrong. The whole bet was when you'd come out that you were dating."

"So why did you think we wouldn't be dating?"

Bellamy couldn't help but look at Clarke then. Why would she ask that if she wasn't the least bit interested? Her cheeks were red, there was no mistaking that, and she was avoiding looking in his general direction just as much as he had been. But there was curiosity in her eyes as she regarded Monty, waiting not so patiently for the answer to her question.

Monty shrugged. "You're both bullheaded people. When you guys make a decision you stick with it. So if you had started dating, I think you'd be very open and unapologetic about it. Figures I was right."

"What'd you bet?" Clarke turned on Wells, some of her embarrassment morphing into accusation. "I can't believe you bet about _this_ behind my back."

He rose his hands up in surrender. "Come on now, we were all doing it! Besides, I was set to win right after Monty. I had it you'd two come out last day of school."

"Could we stop talking about this?" Bellamy rose to his feet and threw his empty cup to the ground. "It's stupid."

Octavia giggled. "Calm down Bell, we're all just-"

"Just don't," He interrupted. And maybe he was being a dad at the moment, because his tone and look alone silenced them all into submission and stopped the conversation dead in its tracks. And no one uttered another word as he stomped away back up that path, intent on finding Echo who had been giving him very inviting eyes back in the Hog's Head.

* * *

" _Lexa, they're my friends!" Clarke shouted, exasperation clear in her voice._

" _So that means I have to be friends with them? Come one Clarke, I have nothing in common with those people."_

" _Friends!" Clarke growled. "They're my friends. Not those people. And maybe you'd find out if you had anything in common with them if you actually tried to get to know them. We're dating and you're just completely ignoring this major part of my life-"_

" _Major part of your life?" Lexa let out a short laugh. "It's not as if life begins and ends in Hogwarts. These people, your supposed friends, you might not even remember their names a year after graduation. This is a small part of our lives and you're making it out to be the end all be all. There's a whole lot of life and hell of a lot more of people to meet after all this ends."_

 _Clarke wilted a little, more out of surprise than defeat. "Is that how you feel about you and me?"_

"I didn't listen anymore after that," Murphy informed and took a large bite out of his scone. "Felt like I was invading some personal space."

"More than you already had?" Bellamy asked dryly.

Murphy just smirked smugly.

"Shit," Raven sighed. "That really sucks."

Octavia let out a scoff. "Are you honestly surprised? We all knew Lexa had a stick up her butt."

"But Clarke likes her, like a lot," Raven argued. "So it sucks either way. This is obviously not going to end anywhere good."

Murphy leant back in his chair and shrugged. "Lexa's cool, like, badass cool. I have nothing against her and obviously can sympathize for her need not be around _you people_." He grinned proudly at that and continued, "But her and Clarke, well, even I can see it's just not clicking. They're alike in a lot of ways but really different in others."

"Wow Murphy, don't look now but you're sounding like a concerned and supportive friend there." Raven commented wryly. "Stop now before you really start freaking me out."

He barked out an overtly fake laugh. "You're hilarious. Don't forget it's Clarke who I actually like so don't get too heart eyed over me."

Octavia murmured under her breath, "No need to worry there."

"I'll take my leave now. Don't want my rep to go down by spending too much time with _you people_." He hoped up and gave a salute. "And be ready for it. They've been fighting a hell of a lot more lately. Whatever happened on the last trip to Hogsmeade triggered something bad. Beginning of the end if you ask me."

Murphy, though no one would ever tell him, had been right. It was not even a week later from that conversation that Octavia, trying to not smile, informed Bellamy that the relationship had finally ended. Likewise, Bellamy had also tried to not get too excited over the news because, again, he was with Echo. And things were actually going good on that end. They were considering to finally put a label on their relationship, because now it actually was a relationship, and to bring it out of the dark.

All that in mind, Bellamy politely inquired about Clarke and how she was handling it, but nothing more. Because he couldn't care about it. He just couldn't.

* * *

"Raven agreed to go out with me."

Bellamy regarded Wick with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yea, but don't mention it. To anyone. Especially her. I don't want to scare her off. And she said it wasn't a date, even though I totally is. Drinks at Madame Puddifoot's. Totally a date, am I right?"

It was certainly a couple's place to go, something Raven had to be aware of, but Bellamy didn't want to get Wick's hopes up too much. But he didn't want to be an asshole about it either. Maybe this was a good sign. He was going to tell everyone about Echo soon and now Wick and Raven were finally making progress. Only Clarke was the one who seemed to be going in the opposite direction. Though Lexa had been much more serious than Finn, Clarke was handling it in the same manner. Isolation, throwing herself to studies and practice, and all that other good loner stuff.

Not that Bellamy was keeping tabs.

"Sound's great Wick. Just, ah, be casual and have fun, alright?"

Wick waved him off. "Dude, I got this."

As he walked away, mumbling something about a haircut, Miller let out a low laugh. "He is totally going to go over the top."

"Completely. Can't wait to see it happen."

"Can't wait to see how Raven reacts. Want to make bets? Everyone else will definitely be in."

"Christ, how many bets do you people actually make about each other?"

"Dude, you have no idea. I even got money on when Monroe stops wearing that braid."

* * *

"Bellamy!"

His back straightened at the unfamiliar sound. She hadn't said his name in, well, God knows when. They barely ever spoke directly to each other anymore. Even after the Lexa breakup, they still haven't quite gotten back on friendly terms.

But now he turns his back to watch as she all but hurdles down the hall to him. She's out of breath and her hair is flying and immediately, Bellamy knows something is wrong.

Of course something is wrong, why else would she be talking to him?

"It's Octavia," Clarke says without any hesitation. She knows it's what he would want to hear first, it all that's really important. And then she goes for what's secondly important, the bare facts of the situation. "Apparently Miller didn't show up for dinner and Monty just started flipping out and ran out to go find him so Octavia chased after him while Raven went to go find Jasper."

"How long ago?" Bellamy asks, already moving to the nearest exit. Clarke is right beside him, step for step.

"Half hour. Raven couldn't find Jasper so she went to me next."

"We know where they were heading?"

"The direction of the Weeping Willow."

They didn't spare another word as they headed straight there.

* * *

"It's not…moving."

Bellamy and Clarke where still a good distance away for the tree, on the very probably chance it would spring to life and knock one of them right on their ass. They weren't dumb. They knew all the horror stories.

But as they had approached the Willow they had noticed how limped it looked, its branches uncharacteristically drooping down and hovering lifelessly above the ground. It hadn't even moved the slightest inch in the past five minutes. Not the twitch of a twig or rustle of leaves. Just, nothing.

Bellamy blew out a frustrated sigh. "We can't keep standing here all day. You said they went this way right?"

"Yea but, where could they have gone?"

"There," Bellamy pointed towards a upturned root, arching high enough above the ground that below it was a decently sized enough hole for someone to crawl into. "It's the only thing that makes sense. Unless they vanished into thin air."

"Bellamy you can't seriously be thinking about crawling down there. We don't even know for sure that's where they went."

"Look at the tree Clarke! Someone had to have put some spell on it and why would they do that? So they could get close enough to do something and the only thing there is to do is go down that hole. Which is where I'm going."

Her hand tugged at his arm as he tried to walk away, stopping him for a second. "Bellamy it could be dangerous. Maybe we should get a Professor or-"

"My sister is down there," He growled, ripping away from her grasp. "Do what you want, but I'm going down there." He didn't bother to see what she did after that, all he could focus on was finding Octavia. And who knew how long the Weeping Willow was going to stay this way. He needed to get down there while he could before it woke up and decided to pummel him right into the ground.

It was a bit uncomfortable bending down and trying to fit into the open space, and he nearly broke his neck when his foot slipped on a rock and had him crashing down onto the ground. The floor was dirty and cold and there was some rotten smell wafting in the air. And it was dark as hell which really didn't help. He could barely see his own feet. Just as he got himself up and somewhat use to the darkness, a body tackled right into his back and sent him face down, again, onto the musty floor.

"Sorry!" Clarke squeaked, scrambling on top of him to try and get off. "Those rocks are really slippery."

"Yea, I noticed." Bellamy grunted into the ground. Clarke's knee hit him right between the shoulder blades before she was finally off. There was definitely going to be a litany of black and blues on his body later that night. "What changed your mind Princess?"

Clarke wiped at the dirt on her jeans and shot him a look. "Well I couldn't have your death on my head. You'd probably come and haunt me."

"You'd like to think I'd be obsessed with you in the afterlife, wouldn't you?" He had meant it as a joke, but somewhere in the middle of the question he remembered they weren't exactly on friendly terms and his voice took on an accusatory, sarcastic tone.

Bellamy's eyes were use to the dark now so he saw how Clarke flinched in response and, not so subtly, avoid the statement all together. "Looks like there is only one way to go," She announced, nodding down the dark path. "Shall we?"

They started walking in uncomfortable silence, Bellamy painfully aware of Clarke at his back. The path was too narrow for them to walk side by side, which he had been initially grateful for, but now with her so close to him-even occasionally bumping into his back and legs-he wasn't so sure. And the quiet was suffocating. Not even the random sounds of this odd cave like thing they were in wasn't helpful. All he could here was her breathing, his own, and the amount of words they _weren't_ saying to each other.

"I'm sorry," Bellamy said suddenly, purely for the sake of saying _something_. "About, ah, you and Lexa. I know it happened a while ago but-um, I guess I never said it."

They hadn't actually seen each other since the breakup, but that was neither here or there.

She didn't respond right away, making Bellamy think maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. But then he heard her sigh and ask rather bluntly, "Are you really sorry?"

"I-uh, yes?"

"Bellamy-"

"I don't know what you're looking for me to say here Clarke."

"Not that," She snapped. He hadn't been on the receiving end of her irritation in a while and it oddly felt good. "You two didn't like each other, it wasn't a secret. So why would you be sorry?"

"Because you're upset about it! Isn't that enough?"

"Oh, so you care how I feel all of the sudden?"

"I never stopped."

"Could have fooled me."

"Christ Clarke," Bellamy twirled around to face her, but it was a mistake. She must have been right on his back to be so close now. Naturally, he had to bend down to meet her eye since she was so much smaller but that only helped kill more of the open space between them. But he ignored their close proximity, at least, he did his best to ignore it. "You're acting like I did something wrong. _You_ stopped talking to _me_ too. I wasn't alone in this. You got the new girlfriend and let her dictate your social life and that is not my problem."

"She didn't dictate it!" Clarke argued back, just as angry and, apparently, just as determined to ignore how close they were as well. She raised her chin to meet him head on. "Sure, I had to make some sacrifices here and there but those were _my_ choices, good or bad, and I'll own up to them. But you-you started it! You stopped talking to me _first_! It's like you couldn't stand the fact I was dating Lexa!"

A voice in the back of Bellamy's head whispered that it was true, that he had been the one to start the silence between them. But so what? So he started it, she could have ended it. Could have told him to stop acting like an idiot to ignore his childishness with a single eye roll. But no, she had went right along with it. She had made it worse. And he couldn't be blamed for that….right? "I could care _less_ about who you date Princess." Bellamy decided to say, because he wasn't sure how wrong or right he was in the situation. It was so easy to blame Lexa for so many things but, in truth, Clarke had managed to fix all her friendships save the one she had with him while dating her. Which meant something else had to have been happening…something deeper, and Bellamy wasn't sure if he wanted to poke at that bear.

But apparently Clarke wanted to hit that bear with a bat.

"Bullshit," She said firmly, placing her hands on her hips. "You had a problem with me dating Lexa and you can't admit it."

Bellamy gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to strangle her. Or himself. Either of them really just to end this conversation. "I don't know what you're getting at-"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm getting at."

He wouldn't give into her. He couldn't. _Because of so many things._

Bellamy Blake could not tell Clarke Griffin that he had feelings for her.

Not while they were under some smelly ass cave under the Weeping Willow. Not while they were looking for his sister and Monty who may or may not be in some danger. Not while Clarke was still getting over her grief over Lexa. Not while he was about to tell everyone he and Echo were an official couple.

Thankfully, he didn't have to explain that all to her.

A bone crunching howl echoed down the cave and had the hair on their bodies standing on end. Bellamy's eyes widened with horror, because that was so not good, and he was bolting down the rest of the path just as another, long deep howl let lose.

Somehow the path turned into a house, just as old and dirty as the cave, but Bellamy didn't spare a moment to examine it. He was moving toward the animal noises, high up on the stairs, behind some rickety looking door.

He thought he heard Clarke call his name but he still didn't stop, knocking the door down without even pulling out his wand. Which was stupid but all he think was _Octavia._ He had to see _Octavia._

And he did. On the floor, sitting cross legged, while a monstrous ball of light brown fur was attacking her face.

"Octavia!" Bellamy shouted and this time he did have the good sense to reach for his wand. He was just about to utter out _expelliarmus_ and send the creature flying when Clarke all but tackled him to the ground. But he was larger, and stronger, and she just ended up clutching the hand that was holding his wand while her other arm wound tightly around his waist.

"Bellamy stop!" She hissed right into his ear. "Look!"

He did, against his better judgment, and could see now that the animal was attacking Octavia but…licking her. Like a puppy. A freakishly large abnormally kind puppy. And Octavia was smiling, and then smirking, grinning at him like he was an idiot.

Which he was starting to feel like.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy demanded. His wand was still raised and at the ready, but Clarke hadn't disentangled from him either.

"We can explain!" Monty appeared from a corner of the room with his hands up. "No wands necessary, I swear. He took his potion tonight so he's good."

"Who? What potion?"

"Always with the dramatics big brother," Octavia intoned. " _Miller_ took the _wolfs bane potion_ because he is a _werewolf_ but likes to play nicely rather than bite off the head of every living thing he encounters. Was I slow enough for you?"

…. _Miller was a werewolf?_

"Holy crap," Clarke muttered. "I did not see that coming."

"You're telling me." Bellamy sighed, his eyes glued on the wolf. He was trying to see some of his best friend in its beastly features but really could only see, well, a wolf. It-he- _Miller_ titled his head to the side as he regarded Bellamy then, after a second, let his tongue loll out and barked in greeting.

"Um…hi?"

"Sit down Bell," Octavia laughed. "I'll explain it all. Actually, maybe Monty should do that."

Monty blushed slightly but nodded his head. "Right. Explaining. Taking a seat is probably a good option."

It really wasn't that long of a story but boy was it a story. Miller hadn't told anyone of his condition until last year and had been able to successfully keep it a secret since he was a naturally quiet and reserved guy. As to disappearing at night when it was a full moon, well, now it made sense why he was a Prefect at such a young age and always had night duty. The secret finally became a not so secret when, another shocker, Monty and Miller had started dating.

"You knew," Clarke said knowingly as she looked towards Octavia. "That's who you were talking about that day in Hogsmeade."

She shrugged very unapologetically. "Caught them macking it in the woods one day. I promised I'd keep their secret but didn't promise I wouldn't pressure them every other day to tell everyone. They had it in their heads some people might have a problem with it. Ridiculous of course."

"So did you know about him being a werewolf?"

Octavia nodded.

"It gets stressful, him doing it by himself," Monty explained. "I help but I can't always be there when he needs me. Especially when he has...episodes. Octavia helps when I can't. Like tonight, O told me Miller had come here out of the blue so I thought something was wrong. That he forgot his potion maybe because he always waits till nightfall to lock himself up."

"Figures it was a false alarm," Octavia said. "Miller _thought_ he had run out of potion so he came here early. But he was good and we all got worked up over nothing."

Bellamy rubbed at his face. "This all would have been a lot easier had he just told us. About this and you Monty. No of us would have judged, you know that."

Monty shrugged. "It was nice, us just knowing for a while. And we were starting to know it was stupid keeping it from you all but the right moment just never really came up."

"Guess it's never a right moment to introduce your boyfriend and at the same time say you're a werewolf." Clarke smiled. "It's okay. We know now."

Maybe because of all the secrets coming to light, maybe because Clarke had almost gotten him to reveal his feelings toward her, but whatever it was, Bellamy was suddenly blurting out, "I'm seeing someone."

Even wolf Miller let out a noise of surprise.

Bellamy didn't dare look at Clarke and instead focused on Octavia. She was…smiling, surprisingly. A good smile to. Not a you're-about-to-die kind of smile. "I told you," She said, "I'd been impressed if you'd have a secret girlfriend. But," She punched him in the shoulder. "Also somewhat pissed. Spill immediately. Who is she?"

"Echo. From Slytherin."

"Echo?" Clarke exclaimed. "You two even talk?"

"Obviously if they're dating." Monty snickered but Bellamy watched as Octavia looked toward Clarke almost…sympathetically. Like she was sorry for something. But what?

"Yea," Bellamy said. But he didn't feel as good as he thought it would. It didn't feel like an immense pressure was lifted off him. He didn't feel elated to finally embrace his feelings for Echo out in the open. Now he just felt...empty. "We, ah, started a while back. It was never serious till now though. Now it's, well, official."

"That's great Bell," Octavia smiled at him, trying to hide the look she had sent Clarke but it was too late, and clasped his shoulder. "I'm happy for you."

Bellamy still didn't look at Clarke. Not when they left Monty and Miller in the Shrieking Shack, not as Octavia led them back down to the cave like path beneath the ground and they all emerged from under the root of the Weeping Willow.

Only as they began the trek over the grounds back toward the castle did Bellamy finally dare a glance. Clarke and Octavia had started walking ahead of him, putting a good enough distance that they had started to whisper and Bellamy couldn't hear a word.

She looked tired, if anything, but also determined. He had thought it had been anger for a second but he knew Clarke when she was angry and this wasn't it. She was planning something, her jaw was clenched and her shoulders set. She whispered to Octavia quickly and without any hesitation and the gleam in her eyes was unwavering.

Clarke Griffin had her mind set on something. And Bellamy was both excited and afraid to find out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone!

 ** _Important note I want to make_** , a reviewer has brought to my attention that everyone's age in this story isn't really adding up to their actions and feelings. And I should have made this clear way back in Chapter one, so that's my fault and I apologize. This story isn't being 100% faithful to Harry Potter mythology. I made the mistake of forgetting that first years in Hogwarts are 11 years old and I had it in my head, for whatever reason, that first years started at 13 years old. So on top of that mistake, I bumped it a year older, so my story technically started out with Octavia and friends being 14 years old (first year), and Bellamy and friends being 15 years old (second year). So right now, in **Chapter 4** , Octavia and co. are 16 years old (their third year) and Bellamy and co. are 17 years old (their fourth year).

I'm sorry, that's confusing, and I should have said something about it at this point. So I hope that this clears everything up and sorry again!

* * *

That Monty was dating Miller, and that Bellamy was dating Echo, was all the group could talk about for like, _ever_.

They wanted to know everything. Every detail. Every pet name, fight, quirk, inside joke, secret make outs pots, and even favorite colors. At first, it was endearing. Then it got a little repetitive. And then it got real annoying, real quick. And the bastards knew it, and were doing it on purpose. They saw it as some kind of punishment for keeping the relationships a secret from them to being with. Raven took particular delight in announcing, as loud as she could and no matter what room they were in (and that included _in the middle of class_ ), every time some form of PDA was displayed. Even prolonged eye contact was not safe from her shrill voice.

Bellamy was lucky, in that respect, since Echo didn't hang around with them as much as Monty and Miller did. But even Bellamy could admit it was pretty amusing to see the two of them blush red like tomatoes.

But it was not so amusing when he was the target of his friend's amusement. Echo was no Lexa and had no qualms against hanging out with their group of friends. She actually fit in pretty well. Potions wasn't Echo's forte but she knew about it more than the average student and that was enough to impress Raven and Wick. And she wasn't that much of a talker, earning her some favoritism from Miller. Then there was her dry wit and naturally sarcastic (but not offensive) nature that got her on Octavia's good side. Jasper couldn't stop begging her for some Quidditch tips (she was one of the best players on Slytherin) and Wells and her found some kinship in their shared interest in politics. She was a good sport with all their teasing and could even dish it back, so honestly it was no problem at all for Echo to find a comfortable spot in Bellamy's life.

Things were good. Normal.

Of course it wasn't meant to last.

Bellamy couldn't exactly pin down why he thought things would inevitably go south, but he knew, every time his eyes met Clarke Griffin's, that something was looming in the distance. Now that Lexa was a thing of the past, and Clarke had apologized more than once for her behavior, she had taken her normal position in the group. Which was, basically, the mother hen to their band of misfits. And also the mother hen to Bellamy's grumpy father figure (as Raven liked to tease). And also, to his surprise, back to being his best friend.

It was as if the conversation they had in the Weeping Willow, what they had _almost_ admitted to each other, never happened. Gone and forgotten just like Lexa. Bellamy often wondered, more than once, if he had imagined the whole thing to begin with.

But it was times when Clarke was quiet and looking at him with such a thoughtful gaze, that he would know, without a doubt, the conversation had certainly happened. Because in those moments when their eyes met, everyone else—absolutely everyone else—faded from existence.

Even Echo.

It would last for only a few seconds but to Bellamy, it was like an hour. And the moment it ended, _because it had to end_ , guilt would claw viciously at him. He had a girlfriend. It was _wrong._ It didn't matter if they were just _looking_ at each other because Echo should be the only person Bellamy looked at _that way_.

So he tried to go back to normal too. He went back to studying with Clarke, Quidditch practice with Clarke, hanging out with Clarke. And when they weren't looking at each other so inappropriately, it was fine. More than fine. They were friends again, and neither of them realized how much they missed that friendship until they got it back again.

So for the sake of the friendship, _and Echo_ , Bellamy chose to live in blissful ignorance of any underlying tension between him and Clarke. And she, apparently, was willing to do the same.

So of course something had to go wrong sometime. It was just a matter of when.

"Like this," Echo called out before doing a complete 360 on her broom. It was she doing the 360, not the broom. She twirled around the piece of wood mid air, trying to show Bellamy how to catch a quaffle if it was thrown underneath him.

Though impressed, Bellamy gruffly stated, "I'm not doing that"

"Oh come on!" Echo laughed. "It's a badass move!"

"I'm not denying it. But I weigh more than you, so gravity isn't that kind."

She rolled her eyes and brought her broom next to him. "Chicken shit"

Bellamy grinned at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

And just before they started a game of playful midair tag that would undoubtedly end with one of the pouncing on the other, and then other things, a voice called up to them.

"Hey guys!"

Clarke was walking on the field with a smile on her face, waving enthusiastically at them. Behind her was Murphy, definitely not as ecstatic to see them.

Bellamy flew down to meet them, and missed the way Echo's smile dropped before she followed after him.

"O told us you were practicing out here so we thought we'd join." Clarke explained and began to mount her broom. "Want to be at our best for Ravenclaw this week, right Echo?"

Echo smiled, more forced. "Right" She replied curtly, and remained hovering some feet above the ground. "But I thought I'd teach Bellamy some moves for his game against Hufflepuff."

"Not much hope there," Murphy snarked. "Besides, the only real threat that team poses is Collins. Doesn't matter how many quaffles you get past your buddy Jordan, Collins always manages to get that snitch."

"Not against me," Clarke pointed out. "And he isn't that invincible."

"She's right," Bellamy agreed. "Collins gets cocky and that's when he slips up. Clarke, I can practice some snitch exercises with you if you want."

Echo's eyes narrowed. "Bellamy-"

"Echo I'm sure you'll have a more productive day with Murphy than me. You can go over some Slytherin strategies you don't want a Gryffindor like myself privy to."

Murphy scoffed and took off into the air. "Don't flatter yourself Blake."

"Bellamy," Echo tried again but her boyfriend had already began to follow Clarke towards the other end of the field.

He did hear her though, and turned back to give her a questioning gaze. "Yea babe?"

But she closed her mouth and again gave another fake smile, shaking her head and promising to see him later.

But she didn't. She and Murphy finished practicing much earlier than he and Clarke, and Echo hadn't bothered to wait around for him.

* * *

Raven had her nose buried deep in a Muggle Studies book and didn't look up when she said, "It's Wick's birthday next week."

Bellamy felt Octavia subtly nudge at his side and suppressed his own smile. He dared a glance at Raven, and saw she was still deeply focused in her studies. Perhaps a little too focused. He then looked over to Clarke, who was also battling at keeping her face in check.

Raven and Wick had been "not dating" ever since their first "not date" at Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Perhaps Raven's insistent teasing of Bellamy and Echo and Monty and Miller had also been a attempt to divert attention away from her own blossoming relationship. Not that she veer dared call it a relationship. If you asked her, she and Wick were just hanging out. Of course, if you asked Wick, the answer was the exact opposite.

So that she was showing some interest in his birthday, perhaps maybe like a girlfriend would, was something the rest of them were not going to let go unnoticed.

"Any plans?" Octavia inquired innocently.

"Nope," Raven replied quickly, a little too quickly.

"Any plans to make plans?" Clarke cut in.

Again, Raven simply replied, "Nope."

And that was the end of the conversation.

But it got brought up again, two days later, when Bellamy, Echo, and Wells were attempting to tutor Raven in Muggle Studies.

"I could really care less about their obsession with social media." Raven groaned, slapping her book shut. "Why the hell did I think taking this class would be easy?"

Wells promptly opened the book right up. "It would be easier if you actually attempted to study."

"Besides, this chapter is a lot more interesting to learn compared to other things." Echo piped up. "Trust me, I'm drowning in dates of all the wars they've been in. And Wells is right, your test is Monday, you need to study Raven."

"But I don't have time for this!" Raven exclaimed. "I need to go Hogsmeade this weekend, not study!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "I think missing one weekend won't kill you."

"It's not that!" She fell back in her seat and shut her eyes. "Okay, I'm going to say something and if any of you dare to laugh or make some crack I will make sure you suffer dearly for it. Got it? I'm doing something for Wick's birthday, _obviously_ I am. So I was going to go to the stupid Tea Shop and reserve the stupid table that he had our stupid first date at because Wick likes that kind of sappy stupid stuff. But I can't do it if I'm here studying this crap!"

…

Bellamy couldn't help it, he laughed.

"You're dead Blake," Raven growled.

"Oh come on," Bellamy breathed. "If I had just rambled out what you just said, you would be all over me."

"It is okay to show emotion Raven," Wells grinned. "No one is going to hold it against you."

"Guys come on! What am I going to do?"

"You're going to study," Bellamy ordered. "And I'll go make your _stupid_ reservation."

"Nu-uh Blake, it's not just the reservation. It's ah, other things too."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

An actually blush painted her cheeks. "No, I don't. Not to you at least. But…." She but her lip as she contemplated something. "Octavia is stuck studying this weekend too, so Clarke. I can tell Clarke. And then the two of you can go do this for me."

"You're so weird," Wells chuckled.

"Whatever it is," Bellamy said. "Just tell us. We'll do it. You just study, got it?"

* * *

Later that night, nestled in a secret cove in the library were prefects were sure not check (because maybe tonight it was Monty on duty), Bellamy held Echo to his chest and was content to listen to their breathing match up.

"So, Hogsmeade this weekend huh?" She said into his chest.

He nestled his chin on her head and held her little tighter. "Yup. Even though she professes not to care if I screw up one detail, Raven will have my head on a pike."

"Clarke too?"

"Yup, even though it would be fun to watch those two go at it."

"I don't understand why you both have to go." Echo continued. "If Raven doesn't want to tell you some details, I'm sure Clarke is capable of handling it herself."

"But I know Wick better than Clarke," Bellamy pointed out. "So if anything comes up regarding him, I'd want to be there."

"But what could possibly come up?"

"I don't know Echo, it's just in case."

"But I just don't understand _why-_ "

"They're my friends," Bellamy snapped, not understanding why she was being so difficult about this. "I want to do this for them."

Echo placed her hands on Bellamy's chest and lifted herself up, meeting his narrowed eyes with her own. "I get that Bellamy, I do. But I just don't understand why you _and_ Clarke have to do it. I don't understand why its always you _and_ Clarke."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't act stupid. I think you know exactly what I mean."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

Echo growled and rose to her feet. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Echo, come on-"

"I hate this Bellamy. I really friggin hate this. Cause I _am not_ the jealous type. But-you and her, I just-I tried to ignore it. And I think I did a pretty damn well job doing it. But how much am I expected to take?"

"Clarke and I are just _friends-_ "

"Yea, yea, the _closest_ of friends. You do everything together Bellamy, more than you do with me. _And I'm your girlfriend_."

Bellamy's throat began to tighten with guilt but still he continued on. "Echo, if I've upset you why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because then I'd be the nagging girlfriend, okay? And I do not nag. God Bellamy, do you know how hard it is for me to just grin and bear it when you two have your little study sessions or laugh at some inside joke I'm not aware of? And I'm in Lexa's house if you've forgotten. I know all about what happened with that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why she and Clarke broke up. What _you_ had to do with it."

"I had _nothing_ to do with it!" Bellamy growled. "Me and Clarke were barely speaking when that happened."

"And why do you think that is?" Echo countered. "Because Lexa saw what I see between you and Clarke. And now I'm kinda getting why she hates you so much."

"Echo I have never been unfaithful to you-"

"Do you see what this is doing to me?!" She cried, flinging her hands in the air. "I hate that we are having this conversation right now. Absolutely hate it!"

Bellamy strode over to her and grasped her by her shoulders. "Then let's stop talking about it! I'm with you Echo, not Clarke."

"Then don't go this weekend." Echo begged. "I hate that I'm asking you and I hate that I'm making you choose. But Bellamy, if you go this weekend with her I might lose my mind. I-I just can't stand seeing you with her anymore."

A frown tugged at Bellamy's lips as a very dark feeling crept through him. "What are you asking me exactly?"

"Not to stop being friends with her, I'd never ask that. But just…just not be so close to her! Don't hang out with her as much, don't make _me_ feel like the third wheel."

"Echo, I never wanted to make you feel that way."

"But you do Bellamy. All the time. And I can't pretend that it doesn't hurt me anymore."

He should have just agreed. Because she was right. She was so right that Bellamy had no leg to stand on to argue. But something in him couldn't bend to such a request. As he stood there holding Echo, looking into her mournful eyes, all Bellamy wanted to do was make her frown disappear. To kiss her and assure her of his affection. But he stood frozen, unable to form any thoughts or word. A stubborn, selfish—terribly selfish—part of him couldn't bear to think of agreeing to stay away from Clarke Griffin. Under any circumstances.

"Don't you trust me?" He whispered, not exactly saying no to Echo but not saying yes either.

Her bottom lip trembled and she looked down at her feet. "I wish I could say yes Bellamy. I really do. So don't make it hard for me. _Make_ me trust you."

Bellamy's hands dropped from her shoulders. "That's not how that works."

Echo's eyes widened as he took a step back from her. "Bellamy-"

"I would never cheat on you. Ever. And this ultimatum-"

"You're choosing her." Echo whispered. Sad. Quiet. Defeated.

"No…no it's not like that." Bellamy wasn't sure what it was like though. Wasn't he choosing Clarke? By refusing to give into Echo's demand, he wasn't choosing her, right? His heart was pounding with confusion, and it was even worse in his head. He was probably the most wrong in this situation but wasn't Echo wrong for making him choose? How could they have a relationship if she didn't trust him?

But had he truly given her enough reason not to trust him?"

"I'm sorry Echo," Bellamy said quietly. "I'm…I'm really sorry."

She took in a shuddering breath and nodded her head. "Yea, me too."

* * *

Bellamy didn't want to talk about the breakup, so he didn't mention it. He'd tell everyone, eventually, and sooner rather than later, but not just now. He could barely wrap his own head around what happened let alone explain it to other people.

So he was quiet, sullen and quiet, but he left with Clarke to Hogsmeade to arrange Raven's plans for Wick.

Octavia had asked if he was alright before he left and even Miller had pointed out his odd behavior. So he wasn't being subtle about it. Which meant Clarke had to notice too. So when she didn't ask about it, or even tried to engage him conversation as they travelled there, Bellamy suspected she might already know about the breakup. She and Echo were in the same house after all. Just because Bellamy wasn't telling people didn't mean Echo was doing the same.

But if she knew, he didn't ask. And if she knew, she didn't ask either. So they were quiet as they went to Hogsmeade, quiet as they reserved Raven's table, and quiet as they went around to the shops to buy a list of specific things Raven had given Clarke. He hadn't even bothered to ask what they were, and waited patiently outside each shop Clarke ventured into alone.

It was a dull trip and by the time everything was said and done, it was already time to go back to the castle. It was dark by then, and Hogwarts offered carriage rides to save students from walking into any unsafe situations.

Bellamy kept his gaze focused outside the window, staring blankly at the dark trees they passed.

"Bellamy," Clarke said quietly. "I think I've been pretty patient all day. But this is getting a little ridiculous."

Bellamy refused to look at her. "And what's that Clarke?"

"I know about you and Echo. And I'm sorry, I'm really sorry about it. But keeping quiet and shutting down like this isn't going to help you."

"And you know what's going to help me?"

"You have friends!" Clarke exclaimed. "We're here for you so you don't have to go through these kinds of things alone."

Bellamy closed his eyes and leant his head against the cool window. "Let me handle it the way I want to handle it Clarke."

"You've barely spoken two words tonight. It's disturbing. And we've spent hours together."

"Well sorry to be a bother."

"You know I don't mean it like that."

"Clarke, drop it now. I'm serious."

He heard her let out a huff but thankfully grow quiet. She remained tight lipped all the way back to the castle, even as they walked inside it. And when they reached the hallway where it was time to split ways, Bellamy decided to throw her a bone.

"I'll be fine Clarke. Just let me handle it my way."

She bit her bottom lip and Bellamy hated himself for starring for a couple seconds.

"I feel bad," She whispered, her gaze darting to the floor. "Because, Echo may have implied-"

"Implied what?" Bellamy asked sharply.

She blew out some air. "Implied that I may have had something to do with the breakup. And I don't how I'm involved but if I did something, anything, I'm sorry for it."

Maybe because he had been holding it all in, that he hadn't properly faced the fact that _he and Echo were broken up_ , and that most of all, because Bellamy still wondered what it would feel like to kiss Clarke Griffin, he snapped.

"Are you sorry? Are you really Clarke? Cause this is feeling a little like déjà vu when you were accusing me of not being sorry for you and Lexa breaking up. And I believe you called bullshit on me so I'm going to call bullshit on you."

Well she hadn't expected for him to say that. Her mouth fell open wordlessly, and she sputtered for some response.

"Didn't you want something between you and me to happen? Isn't that what you wanted back at the Weeping Willow?"

"I didn't want this!" Clarke finally shouted. "I would never do anything to come between you and Echo!"

"And I would never do anything to hurt her so I guess we're both liars."

"Bellamy-"

He shook his head and let out a mirthless laugh. "Who were we kidding Clarke? Seriously, _who did we think we were kidding?_ With you dating Lexa and then me dating Echo. Didn't we stop for a second and think, hey, maybe this isn't a good idea? That by being with them, by not _completely_ being with them, we'd only wind up hurting ourselves and them? That it was doomed to fail to begin with? _Who were we kidding?_ "

Clarke frowned sadly, unable to dispute anything he was saying. _Because it was all true._

"Why the hell are we so stubborn?" Bellamy continued. " _Why are we still being so stubborn?_ "

And then he kissed her. Cupped her cheeks roughly with his hands, and pulled her head roughly to his own. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was teeth and groans, biting and pulling, desperation and anger and the fact that it had taken so long to finally happen.

It could have lasted seconds, or minutes, or hours. Bellamy wasn't aware of anything but Clarke. But somewhere in the back of his head knew this was wrong. It was the wrong time, and place, and the wrong kind of feelings fueling it. And with that in mind, Bellamy pulled back and all but jumped away from Clarke.

Her eyes blinked open and she looked at him with hurt and confusion.

"This can't happen right now," Bellamy said through heaving breathes. "It can't. It's not right."

It looked like it pained her to do so, but Clarke nodded her head in agreement.

"Someday Clarke," Bellamy promised. He wasn't sure when, so he didn't speak any further, but the one promise was enough. It would happen someday, when they were both finally in the right place, time, and feelings, but for now, for now they would have to wait.

So without another word they walked away from each other. Back to their quiet dorm rooms and their empty beds with nothing but thoughts of what could be swirling in their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** No I have not given up on this story and thank you so much to all who are sticking with me and it! Work has really eaten up my free time so for future reference all my posts are kinda not following a routine and may have some gaps in between. I'm so sorry and I do hope you stay with me! And thank you for all your reviews, they are so greatly appreciated!

* * *

Wick was leaving for another school.

And thought that hurt, it was much easier to focus on that than….other things.

One day at dinner Wick had ever so quietly walked over to their table, his eyes downcast, lips tilted into a frown, and delivered the news in a soft and mournful voice. His hair looked rumple and his eyes a bit red, even his voice was a little hoarse. Later, it would all make sense that he had spoken to all of them after telling Raven. But for now, he just looked like shit and everyone just assumed it was an extremely negative response to the new change. His parents, both employees for the Ministry in the Department of Defense, were given a new assignment that had to move their whole family overseas to America. Without any other relatives around, there was really no other option Wick could consider but to go.

"I'm…sorry" He mumbled, his head slumping even further.

Bellamy jumped up and clapped him on the back. "Hey, it's no one's fault. These things happen"

It turned out, Raven didn't share such sentiments.

"She's not good," Clarke sighed as she took a seat next to Wells in the library. Bellamy placed his book down and leant forward, intent on hearing this part of the story. Wick had told them the news yesterday and would be leaving in two days. Raven hadn't left her dorm since.

"She's deathly quiet and is keeping to herself, but who could blame her? _Still_ , she's blaming Wick, without even some moments of reason, and it's not the healthiest of responses."

"She'll have to come to accept there wasn't anything he could do" Well pointed out.

Clarke bit her lip. "I'm not so sure, you know how stubborn she is. Finn really hurt her and it took a lot for her to let Wick in. This is just…not good. And I'm worried."

"Give it time," Bellamy said for it was the only thing that could be said. They couldn't force Raven to see the light or speed up her process of healing. All they could do was wait and hope.

Raven didn't show up to say goodbye to Wick.

The lack of her presence was a thick weight on all their shoulders and made the goodbyes all the more harder.

They were all shuffling awkwardly in the courtyard, all their eyes unintentionally darting to the door every few moments to see if it would open.

It never did.

The boys shook hands and gave half sort of hugs while the girls embraced Wick tightly and whispered quick words of encouragement in his ear. But nothing seemed to make Wick's frown change in the slightest.

Bellamy was the last to say goodbye and their hug was the longest. No words were exchanged, they weren't needed, they had been friends long enough to know how they felt. There was just a nod of the head and he was gone.

It had been quick, like a bandaid, and Wick had been already so emotional that no one wanted to unload any more feelings on him.

Raven never showed.

* * *

It wasn't like she could hide forever though. There was class to go to, no matter how upset she was. And Raven would never let her grades decrease, even by a point, at the expense of a boy. So she rejoined society, albeit in the barest way possible.

She was there for class, and meals, talked when spoken to directly. But there was no usual joking or teasing, not even a smile when Jasper did something stupid. She was there, but not really. And God forbid you actually tried to talk to her about it. Only Octavia or Clarke dare tried to broach the subject about _feelings_ only to get shut down every time. Raven would immediately close off and her frustrating indifference flared into barely contained anger. She grew even more colder (if it was possible) and spat out some harsh biting words, and ordered for the subject to be dropped.

It was not fun to watch let alone even be in hearing distance. Clarke and Octavia had no choice but to stop trying she threatened to stop hanging out with them all together.

Yea, things were that bad.

"She's not okay" Clarke murmured, her eyes darting up to make sure no librarian was near them. "And I think it has nothing to do with Wick anymore."

"And why is that?" Bellamy asked, keeping his eyes trained on his book. They had a test after all and even though he was concerned for their friend, he really needed to pass this test.

"Because I know Raven and she would never let a guy wreck her like this."

"So you really have no evidence to back this theory up?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

He rolled his eyes, knowing full well she was watching him. The jab to his side a second later proved that.

"Clarke, I really need to study."

"But Bellamy, I need you."

"Get Octavia to help you be Sherlock Holmes"

"She's busy."

"Doing?"

Clarke grew not so subtly silent and Bellamy may have noticed the odd, even nervous, look on her face had he not been so focused on his studying. Instead he hesitated before actually looking at her and by that time Clarke had placed a cool mask of indifference on.

"It's not like I'm her assistant, she doesn't tell me everything she's doing every minute of the day."

Bellamy groaned and snapped his book shut. "It looks like I'm not going to get any studying done until I help you do this."

"Fantastic! So here's the plan…"

* * *

As it turned out, Clarke did have some evidence to back up the idea something else was going on with Raven.

One, everyday around 3:30, when Raven should have been in potions class, she made a trip to the hospital wing. Clarke only happened to notice the sudden change in her routine because she had recently started shadowing Madame Pomfrey. Even though she didn't work during the time Raven visited the wing, one of Clarke's responsibilities was keeping daily attendance of every visitor and she started noticing the constant appearance of Raven's name.

Two, Octavia spotted Raven taking a quick swig of some purple vial, a vial that kept mysteriously appearing here and there around the bedroom.

So naturally, Clarke theory was that Raven's ailment had something to do along the medical sense.

Bellamy was trying to keep up with Clarke as she rush down the hallway. "Clarke, unless you break into Madame Pomfrey's files, you're never going to find out whats up with Raven unless she tells you."

"Well she's not telling."

"So you _are_ breaking into the files? Clarke your mom-"

"I'm not, I'm not, don't worry. Gotta draw the line somewhere with our recent rule breaking."

"So care to tell me what is the plan then?"

She glanced quickly at him. "We're going to stage a fight."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Stage a fight, you know, yell at each other, trash talk, maybe some light pushing-"

" _Clarke_ " Bellamy grabbed her arm and halted her mad dash. "This sounds insane. Why would us pretending to fight make Raven tell you whats going on?"

"Look, it sounds like a long shot but I really think it's going to work. The fight is going to make me upset, like, e _xaggerated_ upset, so obviously Raven is going to talk to me about it."

"And…"

" _And_ she's going to tell me to get over you, for like the millionth time, and I'll just bring up how Wick is making her a mess and _she's_ not getting over it so she'll have no choice but to admit that _that_ is the reason for her crap mood or finally tell me the truth."

One of Bellamy's eyebrows rose up. "Getting over me for the _millionth_ time huh?"

"Shut up, that is not the point right now."

"Look Clarke, this sounds like a _real_ long shot."

"But Bell I just don't know what else to do. Please? Maybe it's stupid and it won't work at all, but it's worth a shot isn't it?"

He was never really good at telling her no.

* * *

Good thing was that it wasn't really that hard to stage a fight between the two of them. Wasn't really that hard to make people believe it either.

They decided to pick an easy topic and started a fight over the tension between their houses. Apparently, this time around (as Bellamy was so loudly complaining) Murphy went a little too far with his usual biting comments and insulted Bellamy far beyond anything that could be repaired with his usual empty apologies.

Clarke then claimed he was acting like a child, that Murphy was just being Murphy, and he shouldn't take him so seriously since no one else did. The word "Baby" was thrown in face at least four times.

"Go ahead and defend him just like you _always_ defend your house."

They had drawn a crowd by now which was bound to happen since their little "show" was taking place right in the courtyard. Raven and Octavia always passed this way around now after their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Today, they had shown up after Clarke made a not so subtle remark about the _size_ of Bellamy's patience.

"They're _my_ house, _of course_ I'm going to defend them."

"But _I'm_ your friend" Bellamy argued, making sure his voice had the right amount of hurt and anger in it.

"And so are they so we need to find some kind of compromise here cause this _isn't_ working."

"Or what? You just going to drop me again and pretend I don't exist?"

 _That_ threw Clarke off for a few tense seconds. Bellamy's stomach plunged into a pool of guilt as he saw her eyes widen in surprise and a flicker of pain cross them. It's not like he meant it but the comment _was_ believable and it had really just come out.

Damning the whole plan to hell, Bellamy was about to apologize when Clarke composed herself and plunged on.

"Well it looked like you got along quite well without me before, why would now be any different?" She snarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It wouldn't," Bellamy replied, not missing a beat. "Contrary to what you believe, you aren't special to me Princess. You're just my little sister's friend, nothing more."

And there was the grand finale. It's not like the plan was to have an hour long screaming match. Someone just had to deliver a final, nearly unforgivable blow, and stomp away without looking back. It seemed like Bellamy was the lucky winner.

Clarke gave a convincing look of shock, her mouth falling open and no words no longer coming out, and even as Bellamy walked away she kept on playing the part of a victim.

Bellamy wanted to look back to see if Raven and Octavia were running to her aid, but needed to remain strong and kept on going straight into the castle.

* * *

"So, did it work?"

Clarke gave a big smile as he rounded the library shelf into their secret spot.

"Like a charm. Why do you ever doubt me?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Just spill Miss Know It All"

Instead of doing just that, Clarke bit her lip and cast her eyes to the floor. "Um, about that…"

A groan escaped his lips. "Seriously Clarke? You're really not going to tell me after making me look ridiculous back in the courtyard?"

"Well, technically, I was the one who got the verbal beat down-"

" _Clarke_ "

"I do want to tell you because I did pull you into this and I am sorry for that. But what Raven told me, well, it is kind of personal. And if it was something truly alarming then of course I would say something but at the moment-"

"It's not life threatening?" Bellamy guessed.

"No. Difficult, yes, and now I'll be there for her but…" She helplessly shrugged her shoulders. "It's not really my secret to tell and when she's ready, I'm sure she'll fill the rest of you in. I'm sorry Bellamy."

In response, Bellamy let out a sigh, more out of tire then frustration. "It's fine. I get it. Just as long as she has you know to help her through it."

Clarke smiled in relief and nodded her head. "And thank you, really. Couldn't have done it without you."

He smirked. "You mean get in a screaming match in front of the whole school? I'm sure if you put your mind to it you could have accomplished with about _anyone_ else."

Clarke chuckled softly. "Yes, but no one can quite fight like you and I do."

"Speaking of which…" Bellamy took a step forward, getting into her personal space. "What was Raven's advice about getting over me this time around?"

Their agreement to _wait_ and promises of _some day_ and, most importantly, _the kiss_ had happened three months ago. Two months of getting over the breakup with Echo, pushing down their untimely feelings, coming to terms with their guilt, and trying their best to be the friends they always had been. It was working, by some miracle, and Bellamy was happy about it. They were getting to a place they could finally be together without any hang-ups.

So this bold move and blunt flirting, well, maybe it was a bit of a reward for their good behavior.

Clarke looked a little unsure with the closer proximity, as if she wasn't sure whether he was serious or not. So she answered slowly, not exactly flirting back but not being unresponsive to him either. "The usual, I'm a idiot, you're an even bigger idiot, and that if it hasn't happened by now it's time to move on."

"Is that so?" Bellamy murmured, tilting his head to the side. One of his curls fell across his forehead and he watched how intently Clarke followed its movement. "Exactly how long have you and Raven been discussing….us?"

Though it was dark in the dimly lit corner of the library, Bellamy could still clearly see the rush of blood in Clarke's cheeks. The question threw her off, making her lashes flutter and her mouth fall open and close a couple of times. Finally, she stuttered out, "T-That's not important."

Getting even closer, Bellamy angled his head toward Clarke's, his breath now fanning across her red skin. "It's important to me Princess."

"Oh really? So I'm not just your little sister's friend?"

Bellamy laughed lowly. "Knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass. You know I didn't mean it."

Clarke narrowed her eyes, but there was a certain playfulness shining back at him. "Oh yea? And how do I know that?"

Now, _that_ was flirting back.

Bellamy grinned and raised his hand. He brought his fingertips to the side of her face, gently skimming them down the expanse of skin and pushing away any stray strands of hair. "Because," He whispered, placing his lips dangerously close to her ear. "I don't get this close with just anyone"

"Bellamy," Clarke warned, but they were so close he could feel her body shiver at his words.

"Tell me Clarke," Bellamy softly demanded. "Tell me how long you've wanted me." He began to now skim his nose against her skin, making a slow trail down to her neck.

"You wanted to wait," Clarke breathed, blatantly ignoring his question. "Are you…are you done waiting now?"

Bellamy pulled away from her, just enough to look into her heavily lidded eyes. "You tell me."

" _Bellamy_ "

" _Clarke_ " He teased right back.

But apparently she was done with his teasing. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, not being anyway gentle about it. Their lips brushed in the slightest way, not exactly kissing but more than just touching too, when a shout from somewhere in the library nearly gave them both heart attacks.

"Library is about to close!" The voice called. "Everyone gather their things and head towards the exit!"

They separated immediately, as if the person had barged right in on them.

"Um," Bellamy scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, ah, let's…." Clarke looked just as clueless what to say. "Um, table that? For another time?"

"How romantic."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Besides, this isn't what I would be most concerned at for the moment."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well there's the public apology you'll have to give me and Raven's wrath for our little scene to begin with."

Oh crap. " _Clarke_ "

"Good luck with that!" She chirped before grabbing her bag and dashing around the bookshelf.


End file.
